Nothing is What it Seems
by AthenaRose2013
Summary: What if Stiles had a cousin? What if she knew about werewolves? Zaira Trinity was just your average girl except that she knew about the supernatural. Read as she goes through life and in the end decieds whether or not she wants to follow in her family's footsteps or if she will stand up and fight for the people that she loves.
1. Wolf Moon

This is my first Teen Wolf story. Hope it's good. If I missed something or got something wrong, don't be afraid to let me know. I don't own anything but Zaira, Alexa, and other OC's that might show up.

Comment. Fan. Vote. =)

"Come on Zaira, wake up or we're going to be late." my best friend, Alexa, said as she shook me awake.

"I'm up. I'm up." I replied as I rolled over and opened my eyes.

I got up, got dressed, and headed downstairs to eat.

"Is Stiles picking us up or am I driving us?" I asked as I fixed myself some toast.

"You're driving us." Alexa replied as she ate her bowl of cereal.

After breakfast, we headed out to my black mustang and headed off to school.

We got to school and I parked in the parking spot close to the bike rack.

"You stole my spot." Jackson said angrily.

"I don't see your name on it, so shut the hell up." I replied as Alexa and I walked toward Scott and Stiles.

"What happened to you?" Alexa asked as we saw Scott put his shirt down after showing Stiles something.

"Scott got attacked." Stiles said before Scott popped him.

"You went looking for the other half of a body, didn't you?" I asked as I looked between Scott and Stiles.

"How did you know?" Stiles asked as we headed inside.

"We're cousins, remember, and plus I know you." I replied with a smirk as I got my books out of my locker.

Stiles didn't reply as the bell rung and we went to class.

School went by pretty fast and I went to watch my cousin practice lacrosse.

I saw that Alexa was already there with a girl that I didn't recognize.

"Zaira, this is Allison. Allison, this is Zaira." Alexa said as she introduced us.

"Hi." we said at the same time.

We watched the boys practice and noticed that Scott was amazing.

After practice, Alexa and I went home and got ready to walk.

"You haven't told them, have you?" Alexa asked as we walked through the woods.

"No, not yet." I replied as we jumped over a stream.

"What do you think they'll do when they find out?" Alexa asked as she looked over at me.

"I honestly don't know." I replied as we stopped in front of the house we knew so well.

"What happened?" Alexa asked as she looked between me and the Hale house.

"If that bitch had anything to do with this, I'm going to kill her." I said with venom dripping from every word.

Alexa looked at me confused and I decided to tell her everything that happened after she left.

"It happened after you left. Derek started dating some chick and I found out that her last name oh so happen to be Argent. She used Derek, but when I tried to tell him, he bit my head off. Laura was the only one who believed me. I bet Argent had something to do with this." I said as I finished my story and headed back into the woods.

Alexa didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. It bothered me to think about it.

As we got further into the woods, we ran into Scott and Stiles.

"What are you guys doing here?" Stiles asked us as he shared a look with Scott.

We didn't get to answer because Stiles got a scared look on his face and pointed behind us.

Alexa and I turned around and came face to face with the one and only Derek Hale.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." He said with a cold look as he glanced between all four of us.

"Uh, sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles stuttered as we all looked at Derek.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but… Uh, forget it." Scott said before Derek threw him his inhaler and walked away.

"All right, come on man, I gotta get to work." Scott said as he tried to turn around, but Stiles stopped him.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's like a few years older than us." Stiles said as he looked at us.

"Remember what?" Scott asked confused.

Alexa and I just shared a look, but stayed quiet.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire like, 10 years ago." Stiles replied as he looked to where Derek was standing.

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott said as he looked at us.

We didn't say anything but turned around and left.

Later the night, it started to storm.

"I can't believe he didn't recognize us." Alexa said as we watched it storm.

"I'm not." I replied as I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Alexa asked as she looked at me.

"It's been 10 years Alexa. We've changed and so has he." I replied.

"That may be true, but he's sexy as hell." Alexa said making a dreamy look appear on her face.

I started to laugh and she joined me.

The next day at school, Alexa and I went to watch Scott play in the elimination game.

"Scott! Scott, wait up." Stiles yelled as he ran to Scott, trying to catch his breath.

"Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination, man, can it wait?" Scott asked as grabbed his stuff.

Alexa and I shared a look, but just listened to the conversation.

"Just hold on, ok?" Stiles replied, while Scott continued to get his stuff.

"I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in La. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!"

"Stiles, I gotta go."

"Wait, no! Scott! You're not going to believe what the animal was! It was a wolf." Stiles finished as he watched Scott run out onto the field.

Alexa and I looked at each other and knew what would probably happen.

When we looked back at the field, I noticed that Scott was waving at someone, and that someone just happened to be Allison.

As we watched the elimination game or whatever it was called, Alexa and I got to talking about what Stiles tried to tell Scott.

Before we could finish our conversation, the crowd starting cheering.

We looked up and noticed that Scott had made a goal, and coach Finstock was talking to him.

After coach asked him what that was, he finally told Scott that he was playing. That he made first line.

The crowd kept cheering and we joined in with them.

After the elimination thing, everyone went home.

"I'm soooooo ready for this party." Alexa said as we got ready for Lydia's party.

"I know." I replied as I made sure that I looked really hot, and noticed that Alexa was doing the same.

When we got to the party, we met up with Scott and Allison.

We greeted each other and went our separate ways.

As Alexa and I were dancing, we noticed that Scott was staring at someone, but when we looked over to the spot he was staring at, no one was there.

After a while of dancing, we saw Scott run off and I sent Alexa to follow him, even if it meant that I had to get a ride from someone.

"Is everything ok?" I asked Allison as I walked up to her outside of Lydia's house.

"I don't know honestly. He just said that he felt sick and just ran off." Allison replied as she looked at me.

"Allison. Zaira. I'm a friend of Scott's." a voice I knew so well said from behind Allison and I.

We turned around and there stood Derek.

Allison looked over her shoulder at Scott's retreating car and when she turned back around, Derek was in front of us.

"My name's Derek." Derek said with a smirk.

Allison and I looked at each other and then back at Derek.

"I'm ok with it if she is." Allison said as she pointed at me.

"I'm ok with it because I'm not walking home in heels." I said with a laugh as Derek led us to his car.

When we got in, Allison put me in the passenger seat and she sat in the back.

Allison gave Derek directions to her house and we just rode in complete silence.

"So… Zaira, how well do you know Scott?" Allison asked as she broke the silence.

"I've known Scott since he was a baby." I replied as I turned in my seat to look at her.

"Really? How old are you exactly, if you don't mind me asking?" Allison asked as she looked at me in wonder.

"I just turned 18 actually. My family used to live here a while back, but we had to move and we've been moving around so much that I had to repeat a year. So when I graduate, I'll be 19." I replied as I smiled.

"Oh! Happy late birthday then. You don't look 18." Allison said with a smile.

"Thanks. That actually means a lot to me that I don't look my age." I replied with a laugh.

The rest of the ride was filled with us talking till we reached her house.

We said good bye and Derek and I took off to my house.

The silence was bugging me, but I wanted him to make the first move.

"Why do you seem familiar?" Derek asked as he glanced at me before looking back at the road.

"You don't remember me, do you?" I asked as I looked at him.

"No." Derek answered bluntly.

"Same old Derek. Short, blunt answers." I said with a laugh.

Derek didn't say anything else as we pulled up to my house.

"Thanks for the ride Derek." I said as I got out.

Derek didn't say anything, but drove off as soon as I shut the door.

I went inside and wondered about what was going on with Scott.

As I got ready for bed, I noticed that my necklace that Laura gave me was not around my neck.

I started to panic, but then thought that maybe it fell off at Lydia's and she would bring it to school.

I then checked all the doors and windows and made sure that they were locked before I headed off to bed.


	2. Second Chance at First Line

Here is chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I don't own anything except Zaira, Alexa, Callie, and any other OC that may show up.

The next day, I woke up and screamed when I saw Alexa standing in my room.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Alexa said with a slight laugh.

"It's ok. Just don't do it again." I replied as I gave her a stern look, but soon I started to laugh because we both knew that I couldn't stay mad at her.

After I got up and got dressed, I looked at my phone and noticed that I had a missed call from my girl, Callie Hope.

I called her back and she told me that she was in town and wanted to meet up so we could catch up and also train.

I told her to meet us in the woods and hung up.

"Grab your bow." was all I had to tell Alexa because she knew that we were going to train.

I grabbed my bow plus my gun, and headed down stairs.

Alexa met me at the stairs and we headed off into the woods.

We met up with Callie and started training.

We trained till the sun started going down, then we went our separate ways and headed home.

Alexa and I showered and went straight to bed because we had school the next day, since we decided to play hooky today.

The next morning was pretty normal till Alexa started asking about Callie.

"Who was that girl that was training with us?" Alexa asked as we got in my car.

"Callie Hope. She's another hunter from a different state. We met when I was visiting some of my friends in Virginia. We hit it off and became great friends, and no I don't know why she's here." I explained as we pulled into the parking lot.

We got out without a word and went to class.

As I was walking quickly to my locker, since Callie held me up when she told me that she just transferred there, I noticed Allison at her locker.

I smiled at her and she did the same.

When I opened my locker, I grabbed my books for my next class and noticed that my necklace was hanging in my locker.

I took it out, looked around, and looked at Allison, who took out her jacket.

We both jumped when the late bell rang and both hurried off to our classes.

After class I walked past Scott and Stiles who were listening in on a conversation between Stiles' dad, another officer, and the principle, but I didn't let them know that I heard them talking about the curfew and that they thought that the killer was Derek.

After school Alexa and I went over to Scott's house to hang out, and that's when he told us that he found something at Derek's house.

He called Stiles over, and we tried not to laugh as he ran in the door.

After Scott told him that he found something, Stiles asked, "Are you kidding, what?"

"There's something buried there. I could smell blood." Scott replied as he looked at us.

"That's awesome. I mean that's terrible. Whose blood?" Stiles said while trying to keep his cool, even though that wasn't working.

"I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game." Scott said while finishing fixing his lacrosse stick and getting up.

Alexa and I got up as well and followed Scott and Stiles out the door.

We didn't follow them to the hospital, but instead we went home. It was a while later before the boys came and picked us up.

"How did we let you guys talk us into doing this?" Alexa asked as we were in Stiles' jeep, pulling up to Derek's house.

They didn't say anything.

We got out and started following Scott when he stopped and said, "Wait, something's different."

"Different how?" Stiles asked as we continued to walk.

"I don't know. Let's just get this over with." Scott replied as we walked up a tiny hill and watched as Scott and Stiles started digging.

The digging continued for some time till Scott said, "This is taking way too long."

"Just keep going." was all Stiles said as they continued to dig.

"What if he comes back?"

"Then we get the hell out of here."

"What if he catches us?"

"I have a plan for that."

"Which is?"

"You run one way, I run the other. Whoever he catches first, too bad."

"I hate that plan."

"Alright. Stop, stop, stop." Stiles said as he jabbed his shovel into something.

Scott and Stiles started moving dirt away and untying knots, when they jumped back in alarm.

Alexa and I went over to them, since we were the lookouts, and saw that there was a half of a wolf buried.

Scott started trying to cover the wolf back up when Stiles stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked as he looked at Stiles.

"Do you see that flower?" Stiles asked as he pointed into the darkness.

Alexa and I looked to where Stiles was pointing and saw a purple flower, known as wolfs bane.

"What about it?" Scott asked as he looked at the flower.

"I think it's wolfs bane." Stiles replied.

"What's that?" Scott asked as he looked at Stiles.

"Have you ever seen the _Wolf man_?" Stiles asked as Scott shook his head.

Stiles rambled on and Scott kept shaking his head, till Stiles got up and went to go pick up the flower.

Alexa and I stood off to the side and watched as Stiles kept picking up the flower, which was making him go in circles.

As he kept doing this, a spiral made its appearance around the grave, and then disappeared.

Alexa whispered my name, and when I turned around she mouth 'spiral' to me and made hand signs.

I nodded my head and we shared looks when Scott said, "Stiles."

We turned and looked at him.

Scott was looking in the grave and Stiles came around to him.

Alexa stayed back and I went and stood next to them.

When I looked into the grave, I saw part of Laura looking back at me.

I gasped quietly and backed away from the boys.

"What's up?" Alexa whispered as I stood next to her.

I didn't answer, but grabbed my necklace, and that was all Alexa needed to see before she knew what I meant.

When we got home, I didn't say anything, but went straight to bed.

"Why her? Why did it have to be her? She didn't do anything wrong?" I asked out loud as the tears finally fell.

I didn't sleep at all and the next day was pretty bad because Scott and Stiles wanted us to go with them when they went and watched Derek get arrested.

Alexa and I sat in the jeep, Scott was in front of the jeep, and Stiles was nowhere to be seen.

We saw Derek get walked out of his house in handcuffs, and my throat closed up.

"You need to tell them." Alexa said as I looked away from the window.

"I know." I replied as we noticed that Stiles was getting into the patrol car where Derek was.

"You still have feelings for him, don't you?" Alexa asked as she looked at me.

"I don't really know. I think I do." I replied honestly.

When we left, Stiles kept talking about wolfs bane and werewolves and Scott was only getting madder by the second.

Stiles finally had to pull over when Scott punched the roof of the jeep.

When Stiles stopped, he jumped out with his backpack filled with wolfs bane, chunked it, and when he turned around, Scott was nowhere to be found.

Stiles got back in his jeep and started driving while he dialed 911.

The dispatch girl hung up on him, and Alexa and I tried to keep ourselves from laughing.

Stiles dropped us off and we got ready for the game.

"Tonight should be fun." Alexa said as we walked to the bleachers.

"Yes it should be." I replied as we sat next to Mrs. McCall.

During the game, I kept noticing that Scott kept looking in the stands with a hurt look on his face, and when I looked to where Allison was sitting, I noticed that Lydia was making her hold up a sign that said something about Jackson.

I continued to watch the game and when it was over, Scott had scored the winning shot.

The crowed was going wild and I noticed that Scott had run off to the locker room and Allison went after him.

Alexa noticed that Stiles had stayed behind and he told her that he heard his dad on the phone and that the attacker was animal, not human, and since Derek was human, not animal, then he was set free.

He also told her that the body was ided as Laura Hale, Derek's sister.

Stiles then ran off to the locker room to tell Scott.

"What did Stiles tell you?" I asked as we walked to the car.

"He told me that the attacker was animal, not human, and since Derek is human, not animal, then he was set free. He also told me that the body was ided as Laura Hale, Derek's sister." Alexa replied as I drove home.

"I can't believe she's dead." I said as I pulled into our driveway.

"Neither can I, but we need to get some sleep because tomorrow we need to find out what happened to Scott after he ran off." Alexa said as we headed into our house.

I knew she was right, but deep in my heart I knew something was wrong with this picture.

Why would Laura come back to Beacon Hills without her brother? Why would she come back at all, after what happened to her family?

My head was starting to hurt from all the questions I kept asking myself, but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to her death than I realized.

Why would the hunters cut her in half just to bait Derek? Why didn't she fight back, like the alpha I knew she was? Was this all a game to them?

I finally gave up trying to answer all the questions that kept swimming around my head as I curled up in my bed.

"I miss you so much Laura." I whispered into the dark before I fell asleep.


	3. Alexa's Party at Teen Club

The next day, Alexa and I spent the day planning our night because it was Alexa's birthday and she wanted to go to the teen club that a family friend owned.

We called Callie and told her to be ready by 10 and she agreed in a hurry because she knew that we were going to a club and she was, I guess, freaking out on what to wear.

We also called Scott and Stiles and told them the exact same thing, and they agreed, but Scott told us that we would have to carry him to the hospital so he could drop off supper for his mom.

I told him that, that would not be a problem and we hung so we could get ready because it was already 7 and Alexa and I had to shower.

After we got ready, it was 9:30 and I asked, "You ready to party?"

"You know it." Alexa replied as we headed out the door to go pick up everyone.

After we picked up everyone, Scott asked Alexa if it was ok if Allison came with us.

I looked over at Alexa and waited for her answer.

Alexa finally answered and said that it was fine with her, so Scott texted her and told her that we were on our way.

Allison texted back and said that she would be ready when we got there.

I knew that the only reason that Alexa agreed to Allison coming was because of Scott, and I was really proud of her.

I pulled up to Allison's house, honked the horn, watched as Allison came out, and waved to her dad as she got in my car.

"Where are we going?" Allison asked as we drove down the road.

"To this club called **Teen Club**." I replied as I turned on the radio.

I bet your wondering why in the world a club would be called that. Let me explain. A friend of my family's bought the club and couldn't decide what to call it. He wanted it to be a teen club, hence the club's name. I thought it was a lame name, but oh well, can't change it now because it brings in a lot of money.

As I flipped through the radio stations, the song What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction started playing and Alexa and I started singing along.

You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on,

You got it wrong,

To prove I'm right,

I put it in a song,

I don't know why,

You're being shy,

And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately (desperately),

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

After the song was over, we pulled up to the club.

We all got out and headed in.

Alexa headed to the DJ while I took everyone else to the bar.

"This is… awesome." Stiles said with a huge grin as Scott, Allison, and Callie nodded in agreement.

"I know. A family friend owns it and it's like a real club except that there's a restaurant attached to it." I said as I looked at the group.

The group looked at me amazed, and I just laughed at their expressions.

Alexa rejoined the group, and we all just hung out and goofed around till I thought I saw Derek standing in the far corner of the room.

I shook my head and headed to the dance floor with Alexa and Callie.

We danced to a couple of songs till about 11 when the DJ started playing Up by Jesse McCartney from **Step Up 3D**.

She movin' like this, like that

Move up, move back,

Yeah, drop it low.

Man you see,

She put it on me,

She clap that ass like a pro.

She windin' it, she grindin' it,

Ooh Aah, like the way she handle it,

Ooh Aah, like the way she shakin' it,

She make your boy get up, up!

Told her, gon' let it move you,

It's more than a beat to dance to!

Let the music fill you up!

Get up and away. Up, up, and away.

Better move out the way, 'cause here she comes!

You ain't never seen nobody get high like,

What I'm about to show you is gonna be the highlight.

Get up and away. Up, up, and away.

Better move out the way, 'cause here she comes!

Everybody! E-everybody!

Yeah

She make my booty go boom, boom, clap,

When she pop like that,

Makes my body explode.

I ain't ever seen it quite like this,

She great like this,

She the shit and she know.

I'll tell you one time, so listen real close,

I'm the best of the best; don't even have to boast,

Coast to coast, they know what I be,

Don't want enemy, and nobody steps after me,

Don't wanna start somethin', and there'll be nothin',

You never heard of me? Imma screw you somethin',

If you ain't got game, don't step to the flo',

Just pack your bags, and leave the town, hahaha!

Get up and away. Up, up, and away.

Better move out the way, 'cause here she comes!

You ain't never seen nobody get high like,

What I'm about to show you is gonna be the highlight.

Get up and away. Up, up, and away.

Better move out the way, 'cause here she comes!

Everybody! E-everybody!

Get up!

After the song ended, everyone started clapping and the DJ played a few more songs till 1am when he played the last song of the night, which was Yeah! by Usher.

Peace up! A Town Down!

Yeah, (Yeah!) OK!

(Usher! Usher! Usher! Usher!)

Lil' Jon!

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!

Up in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil' V-I, but keep it down on the low key, 'cause you know how it is.

I saw shorty she was checkin' up on me, from the game she was spittin' in my ear you would think that she knew me.

So we decided to chill

Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin' like she's ready to blow!

(Watch Out! Oh! Watch Out!)

She's saying "Come get me! Come get me",

So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said "Baby, let's go",

That's when I told her I said

Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me

Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me

Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies

Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!

So she's all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,

'Cause she's ready to leave (ready to leave)

But I gotta keep it real now, 'cause on a one to ten she's a certified twenty, but that just ain't me. Hey.

Because I don't know if I take that chance just where it's gonna lead,

But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me.

The way she (get low!)

I'm like yeah, just work that out for me.

She asked for one more dance and I'm

Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?

And I said

Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me

Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me

Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies

Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!

Hey, Luda!

Watch out!

My outfit's ridiculous, in the club lookin' so conspicuous.

And Rowl! These women all on the prowl, if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow.

Forget about the game, I'm a spit the truth, I won't stop till I get 'em in they birthday suits.

So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with their clothes, then bend over to the front and touch your toes.

I left the Jag and I took the Rolls, if they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol.

How you like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,

Lets drank you the one to please, Ludacris fill cups like double D's.

Me and Ursh once more and we leave 'em dead, we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say

Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me

Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me

Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies

Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!

Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make ya booty go (clap)

Take that and rewind it back, Ursher got the voice to make ya booty go (clap)

Take that and rewind it back, Ludacris got the flow to make ya booty go (clap)

Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make ya booty go (clap)

After the song ended, everyone clapped and started to leave.

As I drove everyone home, they all thanked me and said that we should do that more often.

As I drove to my house, Alexa asked, "Did you know that Derek was there tonight?"

"I thought I saw him." I replied as I pulled into my driveway.

Before I could shut off the car, Alexa told me that we should go see Derek.

I shook my head and went to grab my keys, but Alexa caught my wrist and gave it a tight squeeze.

"We're going to see him now." Alexa demanded as she gave me an evil glare.

I gulped and quickly agreed because I knew that she could seriously hurt me if she wanted to, even if we are best friends.

I backed the car out and headed to Derek's, even though I didn't really want to go.

"Why are we here again?" I asked as we got out of my car in front of the Hale house.

Alexa didn't answer, but walked up to the door, opened it, and went on inside.

"He's going to kill us." I muttered under my breath as I followed her inside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Derek asked as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Why were you following us?" Alexa asked back as she looked up at him.

I just stood there watching the two of them.

Derek didn't say a word, but jumped down and landed in front of Alexa.

"Why are you back in town?" I asked quietly, but knew that Derek heard me.

"I came back looking for Laura, and I found her. Dead." Derek replied as he looked at me.

"What happened here?" Alexa asked, even though I already told her what happened.

"The Argents burnt my whole family alive. Laura and I were at school and the only other person that lived is our uncle." Derek replied as he looked at Alexa.

Alexa looked over at me, turned around, and walked out the door yelling, "You guys need to settle this thing!"

I looked between the door and Derek and just stood there.

"Thanks for bringing my necklace back, even though I know you took it. I just can't figure out why." I said to him as I went to sit in, what used to be the living room.

Derek didn't reply, but followed me and stood by the couch I was sitting on.

"I think I know why, but I'm not sure. My guess is, is that you saw that it was the necklace that Laura gave me and you couldn't believe that I still had it and still wore it after all this time. Am I right?" I asked as I looked at him.

Derek just looked at me, but gave me nod.

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked as he gave me a look.

"You're one of them now." Derek spat as he looked at me with an evil look.

"Yes, but I don't hunt werewolves. I help them." I replied as I gave him a small smile.

"Why are you here?" Derek asked as he slowly became less tense.

"Why else?" I asked back.

We talked for a little longer till Alexa honked the horn at me.

"How the hell did she get my keys?" I asked as I looked out the window at her.

Derek just chuckled and walked me to the door.

"Looks like we'll be seeing more of each other." I said as I stood on the porch.

"Looks like it." Derek replied as he gave me a smirk.

I flipped off the porch and skipped to my car.

"Don't get into trouble Derek! I don't mind kicking your ass again like I did last time!" I yelled as I opened the car door.

Derek didn't reply, but walked back into his house as we drove off.

"You ok now?" Alexa asked as we drove home.

"Yep and thanks for doing that. You are the greatest friend ever." I replied as I gave Alexa a big smile, which she returned.

When we got home, we went straight to bed and pretty much slept through the rest of the weekend.


	4. Pack Mentality

Alexa, Callie, and I walked into school the following Monday and noticed that Scott and Stiles were in an intense conversation.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Callie stated as I opened my locker.

"Probably about Allison or you know what." I replied as I lowered my voice toward the end.

After I closed my locker, we turned around and headed after Scott and Stiles. All of us headed out the door and stopped dead in our tracks and saw the police inspecting a school bus that was used in some type of attack.

We headed back into the school and Scott kept trying to call Allison.

"She's fine, Scott." I told him as he franticly looked for Allison.

Scott leaned up against someone's locker and tried to calm himself down. When that didn't happen, he punched the locker and looked at it with confusion.

Scott backed up away from the locker and walked around the corner, when he bumped into Allison.

While Scott talked to Allison, everyone, but me, went on to class. I decided to be a good friend and wait on him, and when Scott and Allison were done talking, we headed to class, but not before noticing that the locker that Scott punched belonged to Jackson.

We turned our heads to keep from laughing and headed off to chemistry, the only class that I actually like.

As I was taking notes, I glanced over and saw that Scott and Stiles were talking. I knew they would get into trouble because Mr. Harris just didn't seem to like Stiles for some reason.

My thoughts were confirmed when Mr. Harris made Scott and Stiles move away from each other.

I went back to writing my notes when a girl in our class said, "Hey, I think they found something."

The whole class got up and went to the window to see that the police found a body on the bus and that the person was alive, thank god.

After class, Scott, Stiles, and I headed to lunch and I just listened as they talked about what Scott may have done and probably going to Derek for help.

While Scott and Stiles were finishing their conversation, Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Danny, and some other people came and sat down at our table.

I just sat back and listened to their conversations while trying to figure out what the hell was going on and who was attacking people. I knew for a fact that it wasn't Derek, but then again, I probably didn't know him like I use to.

After school Callie, Alexa, and I met up and headed out the doors. We overheard Stiles mentioning something about not being attractive to gay guys, and we had to bite our tongues to keep ourselves from laughing.

"He worries me sometimes." I said as we stood by our cars.

"Same here." Alexa replied and Callie nodded her head in agreement, but I think I saw a blush come across her face, and if I did, then I'm totally going to hook them up, just saying.

We left school and I filled Alexa in on what I overheard from Scott and Stiles.

We both agreed that Scott didn't do anything, but we also knew that we didn't know who did either.

"Do you think that there is another wolf out there?" Alexa asked as I pulled into the driveway.

"There has to be." I replied as we headed inside.

"Do you think it's another beta or could it be an alpha?" Alexa asked as we sat down in the living room.

"I don't know Alexa. I really don't know, but as long as it's not Scott or Derek, then I'm good." I replied as I threw myself on the couch.

We talked for a while longer till Stiles texted me and told me that he and Scott were going back to the bus.

"Looks like Scott actually went to Derek for help." I told Alexa as I replied back to Stiles.

"Good. Scott needs all the help he can get if he's going to try to control the shift and date an Argent." Alexa replied as she looked at me.

"I agree with you 100%, but please try to act nice to her. She's not that bad, and I don't think she's going to end up like Kate." I said as I gave her a look.

"Ok. Ok. I'll try to give her a chance, but the first time she screws up, I'm going to kick her ass." Alexa said back.

"Fine, but only if she screws up." I said as I decided to go take a shower.

"Getting cleaned up for someone?" Alexa asked as she followed me upstairs.

I didn't give her an answer, but instead, shut the door in her face. Alexa started to laugh, but headed back downstairs.

After I showered, I got dressed in a tank top, jeans, and slipped on my sneakers, and headed out for a quick jog.

"I thought you run, and then you shower." Alexa said as I passed her.

"I'm not like most people, remember, so I do things different." I replied as I headed out the door.

I jogged through the woods and came to a stop when Derek's car came out of the blue.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Derek asked as he got out of his car.

"I used to jog through here all the time, or did you forget?" I replied as I gave him a look.

"It's not safe for you to be out here alone." Derek said as he completely ignored the look I was giving him.

"Oh, really? What's gonna get me? A mountain lion? Or another werewolf?" I asked as I gave him a stupid look.

"Are you really that stupid?" Derek growled as he stepped closer to me.

"I'm not the same girl you knew when we were kids, Derek. I could kill you right now and no one would care, but I haven't and you know why?" I replied as I took a step closer to him. I was tired of getting pushed around by everyone, and I knew that he wouldn't hurt me even if he really wanted to.

Derek just stayed quiet, and I guess waited for me to continue.

"You know what; you're still the same person. Goodbye Derek." I said as I turned to walk away, only to have Derek grab my wrist.

"Look, I'm sorry ok. I'm not used to this type of stuff." Derek stated as I turned to look at him.

"I understand Derek, but you have got to trust me, ok? I'm not her, and I won't betray you." I replied as Derek let go of my wrist.

Derek just nodded his head and I decided to hang with him for a while.

Derek went to fill his car up and while we were waiting, 2 Tahoe's pulled up and blocked us in. In one Tahoe was Chris Argent, and in the other Tahoe were 2 other hunters that I didn't know.

I glanced out the window to Derek and hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Nice ride. Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance." Chris said as he walked up to Derek's car, rubbed something off, I think, and went to get the windshield cleaner brush.

Derek just stood there and looked at Chris, while I sat in the car and looked between them.

"If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right?" Chris said as he started to clean the windshield.

"Personally I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I've learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?" Chris asked as he stopped cleaning the windshield and looked at Derek.

Derek just popped his knuckles in reply, but kept his cool, which made me really proud of him since I knew for a fact that Chris was baiting him.

"There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer." Chris said as he put the brush away, looked at the windshield, looked back at Derek, and turned to walk away.

"You forgot to check the oil." Derek said as I slapped my forehead.

"Is he trying to get us killed?" I asked myself as I prayed that no one would do anything stupid in public.

Chris turned around, looked at the other 2 hunters, and replied, "Check the man's oil."

One of the hunters walked to the driver's side and smashed the window in while saying "Looks good to me."

I covered myself with my arms so I wouldn't get cut with glass, but I swore under my breath that I would get those 2 sometime.

I looked back up at Chris just in time to hear him say "Drive safely." before he walked back to his Tahoe and left with the others following him.

After they were gone, I got out of the car and shook off whatever glass landed on me.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." I said as I got back in the car.

Derek just looked at me through the window, walked around to the driver's side, dusted off the glass, and drove us to the hospital that Scott's mom works at.

I stayed in the car because I didn't really want to go in unless I was seeing Mrs. McCall. Derek didn't mind much because he got out and headed inside without a single word.

Before I knew it, Derek got back in the car and drove us to his house. He wanted to take me home, but I wasn't going home without a fight, and he lost.

"Why do you insist on staying here, if you know you done it?" I asked as we walked inside.

Derek didn't answer, but headed upstairs.

"Still the same old Derek. Don't want to let anyone in." I said knowing full well that he heard me.

I sat there for a few more minutes before I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my back pocket, looked at the screen, and saw that Alexa was calling me.

"Is everything ok?" I asked as I answered.

"Yeah, but Stiles just called and said that the bus driver that was attacked just died." Alexa replied.

I just sat there for a second before saying, "I'm on my way home."

We hung up and I headed for the door, but stopped when I heard the stairs creek.

"You going to take me home or am I walking?" I asked as I turned to look up the stairs.

Derek didn't reply, but came down the stairs, grabbed me, and dragged me upstairs.

"What the..." I started to ask, but Derek cut me off by covering my mouth with his hand. I tried to figure out what was going on, but that ended when I heard the front door open.

"Derek! I know you're here! I know what you did!" Scott yelled as he looked around the house.

"I didn't do anything." Derek replied as he slowly let me go, and I knew to stay quite because he gave me a look, and I wasn't intending on him killing me.

"You killed him." Scott said as he slowly made his way upstairs.

"He died." Derek said back as I gave him a look saying 'What the hell is going on?'

"Like your sister died?" Scott replied as he continued to come upstairs, and I knew that was a low blow because I could see Derek getting pissed off.

"My sister was missing. I came here looking for her." Derek said while trying to keep himself calm.

"You found her." Scott replied as he got closer to the top of the stairs.

"I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me." Derek said as I gave him another look, which he ignored, again.

"I think you killed them both. I'm gonna to tell everyone, starting with the sheriff. " Scott said as he got to the top of the staircase only to be thrown down it by Derek.

I heard a growl, and then watched as Derek jumped down from the top of the staircase straight to the floor.

I moved just a little to see what was going on, and watched as Scott threw Derek through a wall of his house.

I covered my mouth to keep myself from yelling because I knew that it wouldn't end so well. People would think that I shouldn't be hiding, but I'm not like most people and I'm not stupid either. I knew that Derek was ok because I heard him growl, which meant that he had shifted.

I watched as Scott entered the room that he threw Derek in, and I slowly made my way down the staircase. I knew that I could possible get hurt or worse, but I didn't care. I wanted to see this fight and I knew that no matter what, Derek wouldn't let anyone hurt me.

I finally got to the room, which used to be the living room, and watched in amazement as the 2 boys fought. I couldn't believe that they were actually fighting, but I figured that it would happen sooner or later, so why not now.

I watched as Derek clawed Scott across the chest, which in turn, made him turn back to normal, while he was crawling to the couch.

I slowly made my way into the room, picking up Derek's jacket, and putting it on because I was starting to get cold. I watched as Derek popped his neck and turned back to normal as well.

"I didn't kill him. Neither of us did. It's not your fault, and it's not mine." Derek said as Scott got up and gave him a glare.

"This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life!" Scott yelled as he got in Derek's face.

I just stood back and let them yell at each other because I knew that in the end, Derek would win.

"No, I didn't." Derek replied as he walked around Scott.

"You're the one who bit me!" Scott said back.

"No I'm not." Derek replied as Scott got this confused look on his face.

"What!" Scott yelled.

"I'm not the one that bit you." Derek replied as Scott started to remember something.

I walked closer to the 2 until I was standing next to Derek.

Scott touched the claw marks on his chest and started remembering what happened to the bus driver.

"There's another." Scott said as he dropped down on the couch.

"It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're Betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you." Derek stated as Scott just tried to figure out what was going on.

"Why me?" Scott asked as he raised his head to look at Derek.

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants." Derek answered as Scott looked at him, and then looked over to me.

"Did you know about this?" Scott asked.

"No. Alexa and I weren't for sure, but Derek just confirmed it." I replied as I looked between the boys.

After everything calmed down, Scott finally went home, and Derek drove me home. The whole ride was quiet till I got ready to get out of the car.

"Be careful Derek. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." I told him as I stood outside the door.

Derek looked at me with a confused look on his face.

I didn't reply, but walked around the car to the driver side window, tapped it, waited till he rolled it down, leaned in, and kissed his cheek.

"I still care about you and I always will." I said as I walked toward my house. I unlocked the door and watched as Derek pulled out.

I couldn't help but smile to myself and wonder if I should try to get involved with him again, or if I should just leave it alone. This was going to be a long, sleepless night.


	5. Magic Bullet

Later on that night, I kept tossing and turning, trying to get some sleep.

'Why can't I sleep?' I asked myself as I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling, not noticing that someone was outside my window watching me.

When I finally fell asleep, I was only asleep for only a few hours before my alarm clock went off.

I hit the snooze button, and rolled out of bed.

As I was taking a shower, I kept feeling like something was off, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

As Alexa and I headed to school, she asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." was all I replied back.

Alexa just dropped the subject because she knew that I would tell her sooner or later.

I stayed out of all day because before I knew it, school was over and Alexa and I were heading to my car.

When we reached my car, we started hearing cars honking their horn. We looked up and noticed that Stiles' jeep was holding up traffic, so I told Alexa to take my car and I would call her with the news.

She agreed and got in the car as I ran over to the jeep.

"What the hell happened?" I asked as I squatted down next to Scott.

"I was shot." Derek replied with a shaky breath.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked.

"I can't. It-it was a different kind of bullet." Derek replied.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked as I gave him a look.

"No, you idiot." Derek replied before I could open my mouth to reply.

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott told us as I looked at him confused.

"What? Who-who said 48 hours?" Derek asked as he looked at Scott.

"The one who shot you." Scott replied.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott yelled as Derek's eyes started changing from green to blue and then back to green.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I can't." Derek replied as he gritted his teeth as his eyes changed colors again.

"Derek, get up." Scott demanded.

The cars kept honking, and I noticed that Allison and Jackson had got out of their cars and were heading our way.

"Help me put him in your car." Scott told Stiles as he lifted Derek up from his waist.

I got in the back and helped Scott get Derek in the jeep.

Scott shut the jeep door and looked around as Derek said, "I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked as he threw up his hands.

I smacked my forehead and thought about how stupid he was.

"'Cause she's an Argent. She's with them." Derek replied as Stiles looked around.

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked as he ignored the glare that I sent him.

"Because you need me." Derek replied as Scott sighed.

"Fine. I'll try. Hey, get him out of here." Scott said as he looked from Derek to Stiles.

"I hate you for this so much." Stiles said as he drove off.

When we got on the road, Stiles asked, "Why did you come with, Zaira? Do you know him or something?"

I knew that the questions were coming sooner or later and I had already prepared myself to answer them.

"I came with you because I figured that you would probably need help, and yes I know Derek." I replied as Stiles looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"How do you know him?" Stiles asked as he tried to hide the shock in his voice.

"I used to live here and grew up with the Hales, but I left after the fire." I replied as I looked at Derek while helping him take his jacket off.

Stiles checked his phone, which he had used to try to call Scott, but I guess that Scott wasn't answering till now when he texted back saying that he needed more time.

I heard Stiles mumble, "Come on." before he threw his phone and looked at Derek.

"Hey. Try not to bleed out all over my seats, ok? We're almost there." Stiles said as I grabbed Derek's jacket, and tried not to glare at Stiles.

"Almost where?" Derek asked.

Stiles sighed before saying, "Your house."

"What? No, you can't take me there." Derek said as he snapped his head up to look at Stiles.

"I can't take you to your own house." Stiles said as he tried not to sound sarcastic.

"Not when I can't protect myself." Derek replied before Stiles pulled over.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?" Stiles asked while trying to keep calm, but failing.

"Not yet. I have a last resort." Derek replied.

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles asked as Derek pulled up his sleeve. I had to turn my head, so I wouldn't get sick.

"Oh, my God! What is that? Oh, is that contagious. You know what, you should probably just get out." Stiles said as he tried not to get sick himself.

"Stiles! Are you crazy?!" I yelled as I looked at him.

"Start the car. Now." Derek demanded.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, ok. In fact, I think that if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles said trying to act all tough, and I just hoped that he didn't just say anything that could get him killed, but then again, it's Stiles we're talking about.

"Start the car, or I'm gonna to rip your throat out. With my teeth." Derek replied as he looked at Stiles with this look that would kill you if looks could kill.

I just sat back and watched as Stiles started the jeep and drove off to Lord only knows where.

"Zaira! What the hell are you doing?!" Stiles yelled as I shifted myself in between them and slowly, but carefully put Derek's arm in my lap.

"What does it look like dumbass? I'm helping relieve the pressure." I replied as Derek looked up at me.

"Do you know what this magic bullet is?" Stiles asked.

"Not really, but it could have something to do with wolf's bane." I replied as Derek gave me a knowing look.

"Why are you so eager to help him?" Stiles asked as he glanced at me.

"What's with all the questions?" Derek growled as he glared at Stiles.

"Calm down and that's a story for another time." I replied as I tried to think of ways to keep Derek calm.

The quietness of the ride was starting to get to me, but before I could say something to Stiles, his phone rang, so he pulled over to answer it.

"What am I suppose to do with him?" Stiles asked Scott, who was on the other end.

"Take him somewhere. Anywhere." I heard Scott reply since I was sitting between Stiles and Derek, whose breathing had become more ragged and shaky.

"And by the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles replied.

"Like. Like what?" Scott asked.

"Like death." Stiles replied as he put emphasis on death.

"Ok, take him to the animal clinic." Scott said after thinking things over.

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked while I had to resist the urge to slap him in the back of the head.

"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in a box behind the dumpster." Scott replied as he walked up and down the hallway of the Argents' home.

"You're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you." Stiles said with a sigh as he handed over the phone to Derek.

"Did you find it?" Derek asked.

"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like a freaking Wal Mart of guns." Scott asked, and I knew he was getting frustrated.

"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?" Derek replied.

"I'm starting to think that, that wouldn't be such a bad idea." Scott said back.

"Look Scott, if he dies then I'm going to kill you or Allison. I mean it Scott. Find that damn bullet or one of you dies." I told Scott before I handed the phone back to Derek.

Stiles looked at me and just left me alone because he knew that if you made me mad enough to threaten you then I was really pissed off.

"Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek said before he hung up and handed the phone back to Stiles.

"Did you really mean what you said about killing him or Allison?" Stiles asked me hesitantly.

"At the moment Stiles, yes I did mean it. Scott needs to grow up and quit acting like a scared little brat. Someone needs his help and he's too fucking stupid to help, so maybe threatening to kill his precious little girlfriend will light a fire under his ass and he'll pull through." I replied as I slipped Derek's jacket on.

Stiles drove us to the animal clinic and as he went to go get the key, I helped Derek out of the jeep.

"Why do you care so much?" Derek asked as he looked at me.

"I already told you." I replied as I helped him walk.

As we walked through the garage door, Stiles' phone rang.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked as he turned around and looked at me and Derek, who was sitting on bags of food, I think.

"It's a rare form of wolf's bane. He has to bring me the bullet." Derek replied as he held his arm.

"Why?" Stiles asked while I, yet again, had to resist the urge to slap him.

"'Cause, I'm gonna die without it." Derek replied as he looked at Stiles, and Stiles looked at me.

"And he better remember what I said." I said as both Derek and Stiles looked at me.

"Alright. What the hell is going on with you?!" Stiles yelled at me.

"You really want to know?" I asked because I wanted to make sure that he was.

"Yes." Stiles replied.

"Fine. I'm a hunter, like the Argents, except I don't hunt werewolves. I help them." I said as I finally told Stiles the truth.

Stiles didn't say anything, but looked at me with confusion and shock written all over his face.

We finally went inside the clinic and headed straight to the operating room, I think, and Derek was slowing taking off his shirt. I helped him and gave him a comforting smile.

"You know that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles said as Derek put his arm on the operating table.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek said as he went searching for something to help slow the wolf's bane down.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked right before I smacked him upside his head.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort." Derek said while searching through the cabinets and drawers.

"Which is?" Stiles asked as he and I both looked at Derek.

"You're going to cut off my arm." Derek replied while holding up some type of saw, and slid it over to Stiles.

"Oh My God." Stiles said as he started to saw.

"What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked.

"It'll heal if it works." Derek replied through gritted teeth as he tied a blue ribbon around his arm.

"Look, I don't know if I can do this." Stiles said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Why not?" Derek asked as he finished tying the blue ribbon.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood." Stiles replied.

"You faint at the sight of blood." Derek stated as he slammed his arm down while looking at Stiles.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm." Stiles said as he glanced over at me for backup.

I just shrugged my shoulders and let the boys argue.

"Alright fine, how 'bout this? Either you cut off my arm or I'm going to cut off your head." Derek stated as he glared at Stiles.

"Ok, you know, I'm so not buying your threats any… Oh My God. Ok fine, yeah I'll do it. I'll do it." Stiles said as Derek grabbed him by the collar. Derek was about to say something when he leaned over the table and threw up.

"Holy God. What the hell is that?" Stiles whined as he looked at Derek.

"My body. It's trying to heal itself." Derek replied as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles said as he tried to keep himself from throwing up as well.

"Now. You gotta do it now." Derek said as he looked up at Stiles, and then got ready for the cutting.

"Look, honestly I don't think I can…" Stiles started, but Derek cut him off by yelling, "Just do it!"

"Oh My God, ok. Alright here we go." Stiles said as he got ready to cut off Derek's arm, but stopped when we heard Scott yell, "Stiles!"

"Scott." Stiles replied back as Scott entered the room.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Scott yelled as he moved closer to the table.

"Oh you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles said as he sat the saw down.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked as he looked at Scott.

Scott dug in his pocket, grabbed the bullet, and handed it to Derek.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asked as Derek held up the bullet.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" Derek started to say before he fell over and dropped the bullet. The bullet rolled off into a vent, and I ran over to Derek.

"Derek. Derek, come on wake up. Scott, what the hell are we going to do?" Stiles asked as he shook Derek.

"I don't know. I can't reach it." Scott replied back.

"Come on Derek, you have to pull through." I said as I lightly patted his cheek.

"He's not waking up." Stiles said as he looked at Scott, who was trying to get the bullet.

"I think he's dying. I think he's dead." Stiles said while starting to get hysterical.

"Just hold on." Scott shouted at Stiles.

"He's not dying on us. He can't die, not like this." I said as I tried to keep myself compose, but that was getting harder the longer that Derek was out.

"I got it! I got it!" Scott yelled as he brought the bullet up from the vent.

"Please don't kill me for this." Stiles said before he punched Derek in the face, and then held his hand as it started hurting, but that woke Derek up.

Derek got up, grabbed the bullet, bit into it, spilled the contents on the table, took a lighter from his pocket, lit the contents, swiped the contents onto his right hand, and shoved the contents into his wound. When he did that, pain surged through his body as he hit the ground and squirmed as the wound healed up quickly.

"That was awesome! Yes!" Stiles said as Scott and I both gave him looks.

"You ok?" Scott asked Derek as he was getting up.

"Except the agonizing pain." Derek replied shortly, and I had to resist the urge the laugh.

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said as Derek glared at him.

"Ok, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone. You got that? And if you don't then I'm going to go back to Allison's dad and I-I'm going to tell him everything." Scott said as I gave him a look saying 'are you fucking kidding me?'

"You're going to trust them? You think that they can help you?" Derek asked as I moved away from Scott and Stiles to grab Derek's shirt.

"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are." Scott replied as I walked back over to them.

"Yeah. I can show you how nice they really are." Derek said as Scott gave him a look before Derek grabbed the shirt from me and put it back on.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked as Derek and I shared a look.

Derek drove Scott and I to the place where Peter was.

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked as we got out of the car.

Derek didn't say a word, but led us to the room that his uncle was in.

I followed closely to Derek, but I wasn't ready for what he was about to show Scott.

"Who is he?" Scott asked as he looked between Derek and Peter.

"My uncle, Peter Hale." Derek replied keeping his eyes on Peter.

"Is he, like you? A werewolf." Scott asked hesitantly.

"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, when our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor. " Derek replied.

"So… What makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked as he looked up at Derek.

"Because they were the only ones who knew about us." Derek replied as he looked at Scott.

"Then they had a reason." Scott said back, and I knew that this was fixing to go south.

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this." Derek stated as he turned Peter around and showed us that half his face was burned.

I gasped and hid my head in Derek's arm, while trying to keep tears from falling.

"They say they'll kill an adult, but only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And what Allison will do." Derek said before a nurse came in and kicked us out.

I couldn't quit shaking as Derek drove Scott home.

"Why did you help us, Zaira? This is too dangerous." Scott asked as he looked at me.

"Like I told Stiles, I'm a hunter too, except I don't hunt werewolves. I help them, and it's not too dangerous for me, Scott." I replied as we pulled into his driveway. Scott got out and we drove off to my house.

The ride was silent and nobody said a word till we pulled into my driveway.

"Is this how it's going to be? Are we going to pretend like nothing happened? Like you didn't feel anything last night?" I asked as I turned in my seat to look at Derek.

"Zaira, you know I'm not good with things like this, but it's for the best." Derek replied, but I knew his walls were up.

I chose not to say a word, but instead I leaned over and kissed him. Derek just sat there, and when I was about to pull away, he gave in and kissed me back.

We kissed for a couple more minutes before we broke apart for air.

"Good night Derek." I said as I got out of the car.

"Night Zaira." Derek replied before I shut the door and watched him drive off.

As I walked into the house, I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't believe that he kissed me back.

Maybe I can break those walls that he has put up. Maybe he can finally be happy.

Those were my last thought before I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about Derek.


	6. The Tell

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face.

"Ok. What the hell happened last night?" Alexa asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"We saved Derek's life. That's it." I replied as I ate a cereal bar.

Alexa gave me a look, but just shook her head.

We left for school and I'm guessing I was the only one that noticed that Scott and Allison decided to skip school, which by the way, I thought was a good idea as well, and skipped school as well.

I sent a text to Alexa and Callie and told them what was going on and that I was leaving my car there, and I would see them later.

When I got to Derek's, I walked in and just sat on the stair case.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked as he walked down and stood in front of me.

"I came to see you. Why else would I be here?" I replied as I looked up at him.

Derek just shook his head, took off his shirt, and started to work out. I tried everything in my power to not stare, but my body gave in.

"You like what you see?" Derek asked with a smirk as he was doing pull ups.

"Watching you work out and staring at your ass, yep I like what I see." I replied with a smirk of my own.

I didn't get to see Derek's reaction because he then dropped to the floor and started doing push-ups, but suddenly stopped and looked toward the door.

I glanced at the door for a second before Derek pulled me into a closet, I think, and covered my mouth with his hand.

I just kept quiet and listened as 3 people busted down his door and walked into the house.

"No one home?" I heard one guy say.

"Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable." I heard a girl say, and I knew that she was that bitch, Kate Argent. If it wouldn't have been for Derek holding me, I probably would've kicked her ass, I'm just saying.

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the back yard." I heard another guy say and that comment made me laugh.

Derek took his hand off my mouth, and got ready to attack, if he had to. I just stood there and listened as Kate and her goons talked.

"Really? A dog joke? We go in there and that's the best you got." Kate started as she looked at the guy, who looked our way, but luckily, couldn't see us.

"If you wanna provoke him, say something like, "Too bad your sister 'bit it' before she had her first litter." "Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!"" Kate yelled as Derek growled and attacked the first guy that was coming our way.

I slowly followed Derek as I watched him jump over the rails of the stair case, grab the head board of the door and kick the other guy in the stomach, and drop to the floor, glaring at Kate.

Kate just smirked as Derek attacked her and shocked him with 900,000 volts of electricity.

"Wow! This one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or lick it." Kate said as she walked around Derek while he withered in pain on the floor.

I was getting extremely mad, but I knew that I couldn't do anything because I promised Derek that I wouldn't move from my spot. I hated the fact that he used my no breaking promises rule against me, but I wasn't going to hold that against him. I stayed in my spot and watched as Kate followed Derek to the couch, and shocked him again as he tried to attack her, again, and watched as he rolled to the door.

"900,000 volts. You were never good with electricity, were you? Or fire? Which is why I'm gonna to let you in on a little secret, and well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try and catch you. Unpleasant and frankly a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true." Kate started as Derek slowly picked himself up and sat against the door.

I couldn't help but wonder what he ever saw in her. I mean, yeah she is pretty, but come on. I'm prettier, sexier, and hotter than her. Or at least I think I am, but I'm not sure about everyone else.

"Now here's the part that might really kick you in the balls, we didn't kill her." Kate finished as she looked at Derek, who just glared at her with so much hatred in his eyes that it wasn't even funny.

It was starting to get harder for me to keep my emotions under control the longer that I stayed hidden, but I knew that either me or Derek could end up dead if I came out, so I just sat back and listened to Kate talk some more, even though I really wanted to kill her.

"You think I'm lying." Kate said as she smirked.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Derek replied as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Sweetie, well, why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am, ok. We. Didn't. Kill. Your. Sister." Kate said as she leaned in close in Derek's ear. I had to dig my nails into my palms just so I wouldn't attack her.

"Just wait bitch. I'll get you soon." I whispered and I knew that Derek heard me, too.

"You hear that? There's no blips or upticks, just the steady beat of the cold hard truth." Kate said as she got up.

"Found bite marks on your sister, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is the Alpha killed your sister, and all you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of him for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy." Kate said as she looked at Derek, who wouldn't meet her gaze.

I just looked between them and knew that Derek didn't know who the Alpha was and neither did I. I just hoped that we could make it out alive and then I would make a plan to get Kate one way or another.

"Unless, you don't know who he is either. Wow! Guess who just became totally useless." Kate said as she turned around, grabbed her machine gun, turned back around, and started firing.

Derek and I ran out the door, jumped off the porch, and ran into the woods, until Derek finally stopped.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I tried to slow my breathing down.

"Just peachy." Derek growled as he looked back at where we ran from.

I just looked at him and gave him a look.

I started to walk home when I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Callie.

"Hey Callie, what's up?" I asked as I answered the call.

"Where are you girl? The conference started an hour ago." Callie replied.

"My grades are perfect and I live on my own, so I didn't see the point in going." I said back as I tried not to roll my eyes, even though I knew Derek did.

"Oh! I forgot about that. Well, I gotta go because my parents are ready to leave." Callie said and I knew that she felt stupid at the moment.

"It's fine girl and ok I'll talk to you later." I said as I hung up the phone.

As I got closer to my house, I noticed that Derek was still following me.

"I'm home now, safe and sound, so you can go back home now." I said as I turned to look at him.

Derek just gave me a look, turned around, and started walking away.

I just sighed and walked into my house.

"Alexa! I'm home!" I yelled as I made my way upstairs.

When I didn't get an answer, I continued upstairs till I reached the top.

"Alexa." I said again as I headed to her room with my gun drawn. I know I probably look stupid, but normally Alexa answers when I call for her. I'm making sure that I can kill or at least wound whoever is in the house, if there really is anyone here.

As I got to Alexa's door, I noticed that it was a jarred. I called her name again as I slowly opened the door.

It was pitch black in the room, and when I turned on the lights, I screamed at the sight. Alexa was dead and cut in half.

I don't remember how long I sat there or how long it was, but I do know that my uncle, the sheriff, was trying to calm me down, but it didn't seem to work.

My uncle took me back to his house and Stiles wrapped me in a tight hug.

"There was so much blood." I whimpered as we sat on his bed.

"It's going to be ok, Zia, I promise." Stiles said as I layed my head against his chest.

I sniffled as Stiles rubbed my back and both of us finally fell asleep.

What we didn't know was that a certain green-eyed werewolf was watching us through the window.


	7. Alexa's Funeral and Zaira's Pledge

It's been 2 days since I saw Alexa, but that's because it took her parents 2 days to get here and now I was sitting in the funeral home with her parents as people came by telling us how sorry they were. I didn't believe most of them, but I didn't let it show.

Most of the school came by, but I was most shocked when I saw Jackson and Lydia come in.

They hugged me, but it was awkward. They told me that they were sorry, and went on to hug Alexa's parents.

"Hey Zaira." Allison said as I turned around to see her, Mr. Argent, Mrs. Argent, and the last person I wanted to see, Kate.

"Hey Allie, Mr. and Mrs. Argent." I replied as I greeted them.

"Oh! This is my aunt Kate. Aunt Kate, this is my friend Zaira." Allison said as she introduced us.

"Hi." we said at the same time.

"Zaira, how are you?" Scott asked as he and Stiles walked up to us.

"I'm doing ok." I replied as I hugged them both.

"Derek wants to see you later." Scott whispered in my ear, and that made me blush slightly because Derek isn't the type of person to show that he cares, unless it's family or a mate.

The day dragged on and on and I was kind of glad to go home. I kept thinking about what happened to Alexa that I didn't notice that someone had followed me inside.

"How are you?" Derek asked as I jumped 20 ft. in the air.

"Scared out of my mind thanks to you, but other than that, I'm ok." I replied as I heard Derek snort.

We stood there for I don't know how long till I decided to head up to my room and change into my pajamas. Derek followed me, but stopped when I passed Alexa's door.

"She was killed just like Laura." I said as I turned to look at him.

Derek was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"No, the Alpha didn't do it. I have an idea of who did it, but I don't have proof." I said as I continued to my room.

Derek just followed and stayed quiet, but I was glad that he was here because I didn't really want to be alone. I know, I know, I probably sound pretty desperate, but come on, my best friend was slaughtered and the killer, or in my head, killers, could come back and kill me. I didn't want to be home alone if they came back.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to shower and change." I told Derek as I grabbed my clothes and headed into my bathroom.

Derek just stood by my window and I guess watched for any movement till I got out of shower.

I walked out of my bathroom and just crashed on my bed. I tried not to let the tears that formed in my eyes fall, but the tears fell anyway.

"Why her? What did she do to deserve to die?" I asked Derek as I lifted my head off my pillow to look at him.

Derek just looked at me, but sat next to me on my bed. I sat up and leaned my head on his shoulder as more tears fell down my face.

"What should I do, Derek? They took my best friend away from me for no reason." I said as I started crying.

Derek just sat there and let me cry on his shoulder. After a couple of minute, though, he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him so my head was on his chest.

"I-I honestly don't know what to tell you, Zaira." Derek replied as I grabbed a handful of his shirt.

We sat there for a good while till there was a knock on my door. I told Derek to stay put and went to answer it. When I opened the door, Callie was standing there with Stiles, and just Stiles, which was odd.

"Are you up for some company?" Callie asked as she hugged me.

I just nodded my head and let them in. they followed me to my room and Stiles let out a shriek when he saw Derek sitting on my bed.

"What is he doing here?" Stiles asked as Callie looked at him funny.

"He's here to protect me. Why else would he be here?" I answered as I asked him a question while proving a point.

Stiles went to open his mouth, but Callie gave him a look, so he shut up and sat in my bean bag chair.

Callie joined Stiles in the bean bag chair and I curled up back on my bed. Callie put in some movie and we were about half way into it, when I felt Derek pull me to him slightly. I smiled at his effort and slide closer to him so his arm would be around me.

Sometime during the movie, we all fell asleep, and when I woke up the next morning, I noticed that Callie, Stiles, and I were alone.

"We'll see you at the church." Stiles said as he and Callie hugged me before they left.

I went back up to my room, grabbed my clothes, went into my bathroom, and took a shower. When I got out, I got ready for the worst day of my life.

I drove my car to the funeral home and met up with Scott, Stiles, Callie, and Allison.

Scott hugged me really tight and I swear I saw a hint of jealousy flash across Allison's eyes.

'Why would she be jealous of me? I have feelings for Derek, not Scott.' I thought to myself as Scott and I pulled apart and we headed inside.

I sat with Alexa's parents and they were happy to see me, even though it was under this circumstance.

The funeral was nice and so was the burial, but I wouldn't expect anything less coming from Alexa's parents.

"Unfortunately we have to be going. I wish we could stay, but our new baby needs us." Mrs. Blake said as her and Mr. Blake stood next to their car.

"I understand. Have a safe trip." I replied as I smiled at them both before walking off to my own car.

"How come they didn't stay?" Callie asked as I drove us home.

"Alexa was never close to her mom. She always stuck with her dad whenever they did something or went somewhere. They either had another baby or they adopted one because Mrs. Blake told me that they had a new baby that needed them." I replied as I kept my eyes on the road.

"That seems selfish to me." Callie said with a snort.

"I agree, but at least they made arrangements for Alexa instead of just throwing everything off on me." I said back as I pulled into her driveway.

"You sure you'll be ok?" Callie asked referring to me being in the house where Alexa was killed.

"Yeah I'll be fine, and besides, I have Derek watching me even when I don't want him around." I replied with a laugh.

Callie smiled real big and so did I. We said good-bye and as I drove off, I noticed that Stiles' jeep pulled in the driveway.

"He better not break her heart or I'll kill him." I said to myself as I drove home.

I got home, went inside and up to my room, after making sure that all doors and windows were locked tight, changed back into my pajamas, and crashed onto my bed.

"Thanks for being there even though you were hidden." I said into my pillow to Derek because I knew he was in my room.

Derek gave a slight chuckle and sat on my bed.

I rolled over and looked up at him.

I was about to say something when Derek shocked me by leaning over and kissing me. Yes, you heard me. Derek kissed me!

I kissed him back and we kissed for a few minutes before we were interrupted by my phone going off.

Derek growled as I pulled away, but I gave him a quick peck before answering my phone.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hello sweetheart. Remember me?" a chilling voice asked.

"Who is this?" I asked sort of frightened and I knew that Derek picked up on my heart beat.

"You'll find out soon enough." the voice said as they hung up.

"Who the hell was that?" Derek asked as I hung up my phone.

"I don't know, but now I'm freaking out." I replied as I looked at him.

Derek pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight.

"I won't let anyone touch you." Derek mumbled as I clung to him.

"I know Derek." I said back before we curled up on my bed and went to sleep.

I knew that I need all the sleep that I could get because my world was probably fixing to come crashing down. I may not have known who the person was that called me, but I did know that they weren't going to bring me down that easily. I was going to train my butt off, and whenever that person comes into my life, I'll be ready to take them down.


	8. Heart Monitor

I woke up sometime in the night and noticed that Derek was gone. I figured that he probably went to train Scott, which I wish I could've seen because I bet it would be funny.

I rolled over and went back to sleep. I woke up later on and got ready. As I got ready, I kept thinking about Alexa.

"Stop it Zaira! Alexa wouldn't want you to blame yourself. She would want you to grieve then get up and train so the next time, you can take her killer or killers down." I told myself as I shook my head, headed down stairs, out the door, and to school.

I didn't see any of my friends, so I went to my locker and grabbed my books, and headed to class, which I had with Scott, Stiles, and Callie.

I took a seat behind Callie, who was sitting across from Stiles, and watched as Scott walked in, looked at Stiles and sighed, and took the seat behind Stiles.

"Still not talking to me?" Scott asked as he leaned up close to Stiles.

Stiles just stayed quiet and I was confused because Scott and Stiles always talk to each other.

Scott sighed before saying, "Can you at least tell me if your dad's ok? It's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage. Nothing that big." Scott started as Stiles just sat there trying not to talk to him.

Scott shook his head before finishing, "You know I feel really bad about it, right? Ok, What if I told you that I-I'm trying to figure this whole thing out and that I went to Derek for help."

I looked between the two boys and wondered why it would be a bad thing if Derek helped Scott.

Stiles slammed his pencil down and sighed before replying, "If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him, but obliviously I'm not talking to you."

"What's going on with them?" I whispered to Callie as the bell rung.

"The night of the conference, a mountain lion, which Mr. Argent killed, was loose on the parking lot, and Mr. Stilinski was standing behind a car and the car backed up and hit him." Callie explained to me.

I looked down at my notebook with a sad expression because I was so caught up in my own life that I didn't realize that my friends needed me.

Stiles kept trying to decide whether or not if he wanted to turn around, but in the end turned around and asked, "What did he say?"

Scott smiled real big before explaining everything that Derek said to Stiles.

At the end of class, Callie and I followed Scott and Stiles and listened to their conversation.

"What? He wants you to type into your animal side and get angry." Stiles said.

"Yeah." Scott answered as he straightened the strap on his backpack.

"Alright, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me." Stiles said as he waved his arms around.

"I know. That's what he means when he says that he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it." Scott said back.

I just shook my head and kept quiet because I knew I would know more than Stiles later, and I couldn't get last night out of my head.

"Well, how's he going to teach you to do that?" Stiles asked as he looked over at Scott.

"I don't know. I don't think he does either." Scott replied.

"Ok. When are you seeing him again?" Stiles asked.

"He told me not to talk about it just act normal and get through the day…" Scott was saying before Stiles stopped him and asked, "When?"

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work." Scott finished.

"After work. Alright, that gives me till the end of the school day then." Stiles said as I looked from him to Scott.

"To do what?" Scott asked.

"To teach you myself." Stiles replied before walking off.

"I'll keep a watch on them." Callie said before she went to follow Stiles.

"Thanks girl. Keep me posted." I said as I headed off to my next class.

***Callie's POV***

I followed Scott and Stiles onto the lacrosse field, and knew that Scott was in for it because Stiles had filled me in.

"Ok." Stiles said as he sat his stuff down on the bench.

"Now, put this on." Stiles said as he handed Scott a belt.

"Is this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott asked as he looked at the belt then at Stiles.

"Yeah, I borrowed it." Stiles replied.

"Stole it." Scott said.

"Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs. You're going to wear it for the rest of the day." Stiles said as I gave them both a look.

"Isn't that coach's phone?" Scott asked.

"That, I stole." Stiles replied.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf right? When you play lacrosse? When you're with Allison? Whenever you get angry? Maybe learning how to control it is tied with learning how to control your heart rate." Stiles said as he looked up at Scott.

"Like the incredible hulk." Scott stated.

"Kinda like the incredible hulk." Stiles stated back.

"No, I'm like the incredible hulk." Scott said.

"Just shut up and put the strap on." Stiles said as Scott started putting on the belt, strap, or whatever that thing was called.

I didn't really care; I was only here because of Zaira. She's been a little off since Alexa died, but I was there for her whenever she needed me. I couldn't wait till we figured out who killed Alexa because they would pay dearly.

Sorry. I get caught up in my thoughts sometimes and I just ramble on and on and on, like I am now. Callie, shut up and pay attention to the boys.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period." Scott said after Stiles got done tying his hands behind his back with duct tape.

"Alright. Ready?" Stiles asked.

"No." Scott replied.

"Remember, don't get angry." Stiles said as he touched an app on the phone and got ready to throw some balls at Scott.

"I'm starting to think this is really bad idea." Scott said before he was hit with a ball.

I noticed that Stiles was having too much fun, but not everything would be this easy for Scott. I knew that Stiles' intentions were good, but maybe I should've trained Scott, or at least helped him.

After a while, I noticed that Scott was getting really angry and when he dropped to the ground, after he broke through the duct tape, I ran down and stood next to Stiles after they had a conversation about him staying away from Allison, which I knew wouldn't work because he was "in love" with her as he claims.

We headed back into school and went our separate ways.

***Zaira's POV***

I walked into Coach Finstock's class and took a seat next to Stiles.

"Heard you hit Scott with some lacrosse balls." I said as I sat down.

Stiles gave me a huge grin before turning back and facing the front.

I watched as Scott and Allison talk about whatever they talk about. I know that's mean, but something just seems off about Allison, but then again, I may be wrong.

I started taking notes till coach started talking to Scott and embarrassing him in front of the class. I kept hearing this beeping noise, so I leaned over and saw that Stiles had a phone that was counting.

I kept watching the numbers go up till all of a sudden, they started going down. Stiles and I glanced over at Scott and I noticed that he was holding hands with Allison under her desk, which made me smile because that meant that she calmed him down.

After class I just ignored the boys and went straight to my locker. I had to leave early because I had to do something before I met up with Derek later on.

When I left, I got home, changed clothes, grabbed my gun and my compound bow, and headed out into the woods to train.

After a while, I gathered my things and headed to the animal clinic. I wanted to meet Scott's boss, and I wanted to know if he knew the answer to my question.

When I arrived I was greeted by Scott, who had just rolled up on his bike.

We didn't ask questions, headed inside, but stopped when Scott yelled, "What are you doing?!"

"Scott, get out of here!" Scott's boss yelled back before Derek punched him.

"Stop! Stop!" Scott yelled as he reached Derek.

"Look, when he's conscious he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious he can't." Derek yelled at Scott.

"Are you out of your mind?! What are you talking about?!" Scott yelled.

"Do you want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for vendetta, for revenge, which means he won't stop killing till he's satisfied!" Derek yelled back at Scott.

I just stood there and listened. I knew what the spiral meant and that's what I buried Alexa under, but the only one who knew that was Derek because he helped me.

"You think he's the alpha." Scott stated.

"We're about to find out." Derek said as he went to punch Scott's boss, but was stopped by Scott, who was in wolf mode.

Scott threw Derek's arm away from his boss and Derek took a few steps back in shock. Yes, I said shock.

After Scott calmed himself down he said, "Hit him again, and you'll see me get angry."

I was proud of Scott because he finally grew some balls and stood up to Derek.

I didn't get to hear the rest of their conversation because Callie called me.

I stepped outside and took the call, but we didn't talk long because I hung up once I saw Derek coming out.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as Derek stood next to me.

"Don't worry about it." Derek replied.

I was about to say something when Scott walked out.

"Keep him safe." Scott said to me, talking about his boss.

"Of course." I replied before he left to go meet up with Stiles.

Derek went back into the clinic, tied Scott's boss up, with duct tape, and put him in the back seat of his Camaro.

I climbed into the front with him and he didn't say anything, but started to drive to the school.

When we got to the school, I heard Scott ask about his boss, and Derek pointed to the back seat.

I waited till Scott and Stiles were inside the school before I got out.

"What do you think they're doing?" I asked Derek as we leaned against Stiles' jeep.

Derek didn't get to reply because we heard a loud screeching noise.

I covered my ears and saw Derek's eyes close in embarrassment.

After the screeching was over, I uncovered my ears only to recover them when a loud roar ripped through the parking lot.

"I'm going to kill both of you. What the hell was that? Are you trying to attract the entire state to the school?" Derek said as Scott and Stiles came out of the school.

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott replied.

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was awesome." Stiles said with a big grin.

"Shut up." Derek said.

"Don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles said back.

"What did you do with him?" Scott asked.

"What?" Derek asked back as we turned around and looked in the back seat where Scott's boss should've been.

"I didn't do anything." Derek said turning back around before the Alpha sunk his claws into Derek's back.

"Derek!" I yelled before Scott and Stiles dragged me into the school with them.

I sunk to the floor and watched as they held onto the doors for dear life.

What just happened? Why did the Alpha attack Derek? I'm so confused right now. Derek can't be dead. Stop thinking like that Zaira! Derek's fine and when you get out of here, you'll see him again. He's perfectly fine.

I kept telling myself that to keep myself calm and it was working, until I realized that we were in the school, trapped by the Alpha that wanted to kill us.

What the hell did it want from us? Why does it want to kill us?


	9. Night School

I was brought back to reality when Scott softly lifted me off the floor, and guided me between him and Stiles so we could head down the halls of the school.

We ran into a room and I blocked out anything that the guys were saying because they kept mentioning Derek.

I still couldn't believe what just happened, but I knew that I had to stay strong and that Alexa was watching over me along with Laura.

I walked over to the window and watched as Scott tried to open it. All of a sudden I was pulled to the ground as the alpha threw Stiles' jeep battery through the window. I whimpered and curled up against Stiles.

"Everything's going to be ok, Zia." Stiles whispered to me as I clung to him.

I just shook my head and held onto him for dear life.

Stiles and Scott talked, but I just zoned out except for when Stiles lifted me off the floor and we ran to the locker room.

I couldn't keep my mind straight and I didn't think that I would be able to until I saw that Derek was alive. I know, I probably sound pathetic and needy, but I just got Derek back and I wasn't going to lose him again.

I couldn't believe that I was in the boy's locker room, but I pushed that into the back of my mind because I remembered that we were being hunted by the crazy Alpha that wants Scott to join his pack.

All of a sudden, I was pulled into a locker with Stiles and he covered my mouth so we wouldn't get caught, but that didn't last because the janitor opened the locker that Scott was in, and Stiles and I popped out of ours.

The guys argued with the janitor till he pushed us out the door. The janitor was pulled back into the locker room by the Alpha.

We ran away just as the Alpha threw the janitor through the door. We ran all the way to the end of the hallway to the double doors, when the boys slammed into it trying to open it, but Scott noticed that there was a dumpster in front it.

I cursed under my breath and tried not to scream, when we saw the Alpha looking at us from the roof. We ran till we trapped the Alpha in a room.

I pretty much zoned out for most of the time we were running, and I only came out of my thoughts when Scott, Stiles, Allison, Jackson, Lydia, and I were trapped in the chemistry classroom.

I heard Scott blame Derek for everything and I almost lost my temper, but Stiles gave me a look to keep quiet.

"Scott's so lucky that Stiles is here, or I would've killed him." I mumbled to myself even though I knew that Scott heard every word.

I kept to myself most of the time that I was in the classroom, and the only thing that crossed my mind was Derek. I miss him so much and I can't believe that Scott blamed him for ever thing. Derek risked his life for Scott and this is how Scott re-paid him by throwing him under the bus.

"You ok Zia?" Stiles asked as he walked over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied as I looked at him and noticed that Scott was gone.

"Where's Scott?" I asked.

"He went to get the keys off the janitor." Stiles replied as we looked over at Allison, who was crying, while Jackson was trying to comfort her.

I couldn't believe what he was doing to Lydia. She loves him and he doesn't seem to care. If I actually cared about her like I do Callie, then I would kill him, but maybe she'll learn not to stay with the jerk.

After a few minutes, Allison went to the door and started screaming, "Scott! Scott!"

I prayed that he didn't come through that door ready to kill us and I was thankful when he didn't, but I felt bad for Allison because she didn't know what was going on.

"Stop! Stop! Listen. Do you hear that?" Lydia said as we all got quiet and listened to the police sirens that were heading our way.

I was thankful that we were finally getting to go home, and I couldn't wait to be safe in my own home.

Sheriff Stilinsky walked Scott, Stiles, and I out of the school and was questioning the boys to make sure that he heard them right when they told him that Derek Hale was the one that attacked us. I kept my mouth shut because I didn't want to argue with anyone at the moment.

I texted Callie to come get me and went to stand by the curb.

"You sure you're ok Zia?" Stiles asked as he walked over to me.

"No Stiles, I'm not ok. I can't believe you guys are blaming Derek for this." I replied as I turned to look at him.

Callie pulled up before Stiles could answer, and I got in the car and left.

Callie didn't ask any questions except if I was hurt, and I was glad that she wasn't there because I don't know what I would've done if she would've gotten hurt or killed.

Callie dropped me off and told me that she would call me in the morning to check on me, and I thanked her and told her that I loved her. She said the same back and drove off.

I walked into my house, locked all doors, went to my room, and took a shower.

When I walked out of my bathroom, I noticed a figure standing in my room. I looked at the figure for a moment before I ran and jumped in the figure's arms.

"Thank God you're alive." I said as I hugged Derek tight.

Derek didn't say anything, but he didn't have to because he was alive and that's all that mattered to me.

Derek put me down and checked me over to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"The Alpha didn't come near me, but I was more concerned about you." I told him as I got into my bed.

"After you guys ran into the school, my body slowly started to heal. I hoped that you were with Scott and not out there with me, but I kept an ear on you just to be sure." Derek explained to me, and I couldn't believe that he just admitted that he was listening in on us.

Everybody thinks that Derek is a bad guy, but they don't know him like I do. I grew up with him, so I know what makes him tick and what buttons to push. I'm rambling like I always do, but I can't help it this time.

I gave Derek a look and pulled him down on my bed.

I was about to say something, when my phone rung.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hello Zaira. Remember me?" the voice on the other line asked.

I froze and looked at Derek.

"I'll take your quietness as a yes. I just thought I would let you know that I'm back in town, and I plan on taking what's mine." the voice said before they hung up.

I hung up my phone, put it on my night stand, and hugged my knees to my chest.

"Who the hell was that?" Derek asked as he sat next to me.

"His name is Ryder. I met him when I moved away after the fire. He was really sweet in the beginning, but after a while he became too controlling. I left him before I moved back here and I was hoping he wouldn't find me, but I guess I was wrong." I replied as I buried my head in my knees.

"Ryder. Where have I heard that name before?" Derek asked out loud.

"Because he's Kate's nephew, just like Allison. His full name is Ryder Argent." I said as I looked up at him.

"Great, another Argent is just what we need." Derek growled.

I reached over and grabbed his hand, while saying, "Please don't do anything. I need you."

Derek just looked at me before lying next to me and pulling me into his arms.

"I won't let him hurt you. I'm not losing you again." Derek said as he tightened his grip on me.

"I know and the same thing goes for you about Kate. I'll kill her before I let her take you away from me again." I said back before we fell asleep.

That night I slept just fine because I was in Derek's arms. I'm really happy that he's alive, but bummed that I can't see him till late at night. Now, I just have to warn Callie about the other hunter or hunters that are in town, so she can be ready for them if they attack, and I bet that they had something to do with Alexa's murder. I'll look into that tomorrow, but for right now; I'm going to sleep in my man's arms. I hope Scott is ready because when I see him, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.


	10. Lunatic

I spent the next few days that school was out to clean up my house and spend time with Derek. God, I sound like such a girly girl, but who can blame me, he's sexy. I also can't believe that Ryder is in town. I just hope that he didn't bring Alexa's siblings Harmony Jade and Marco Blake, or their friends Kai, Kaelyn Tae, and Bryson Black. Those guys are evil and I know for a fact that they would kill Derek in a heartbeat. That's why Alexa and I are close because she's not like her brother or sister.

I shook my head and got dressed in my skinny jeans, a black tank-top, my Nike sneakers, and my leather jacket. I grabbed my messenger bag and headed out the door.

When I pulled into my spot and got out, I noticed that Mr. Argent, Kate, and Allison in Mr. Argent's Tahoe. I waved at Allison and headed into school.

I was in Mr. Harris' class taking a test with Scott, Stiles, and Allison, when Scott suddenly got up and ran out of the room. Stiles got up and followed him, and I got up, turned my test in, and followed Stiles.

I followed them into the boys' locker room, again, and saw that Scott was standing in the showers trying to breath. I felt so bad for him because Stiles told me that Allison broke up Scott and now Scott can't get through the day without breaking down, which I think is cute because at least he actually cares about Allison.

I let Scott and Stiles have their brotherly moment before we left and went to our classes. While I was at lunch, I got a call from Callie, who didn't show up at school, and she said that she needed me. I told her that I would be there as soon as I could.

I left school and headed to Callie's house. I got out of my car and noticed that her front door was open, so I pulled my gun out and headed inside.

"Callie!" I yelled as pulled my gun up in front of me.

I didn't get an answer, but I heard something crash to the floor from upstairs. I followed the noise and noticed that a door was cracked, so I assumed that someone was inside.

I slowly peaked into the room and saw Callie tied up on her bed with Kai, Bryson, and Marco standing in the middle of the room. My worst thoughts just came true and I figured that Ryder wouldn't come alone because he's too chicken to face me alone.

Before I could even try to enter the room, Kai's phone rang, and when he answered it, the caller on the other end told him to take the guys and leave. He wasn't too happy about that, but he couldn't argue with his leader, so all 3 of them left, and I went in and untied Callie.

"Who the hell were they?" Callie asked as we gathered her things, so we could head to my house, where she was staying till we got rid of the hunters.

"They were hunters as well. Their names are Kai Black, Bryson Black, and Marco Blake. They came into town with Ryder." I explained to her as we headed to my house.

"Oh! Is that why they came after me?" Callie asked.

"Yeah. They're trying to get to me through the people I love." I replied as we pulled up into my driveway.

After we got settled, we watched some movies, and finally got ready for bed around midnight.

"Hey Zaira?" Callie asked as she stood at the door of the guest room.

"Yeah Callie." I replied.

"Are you ok? I mean, you seem happier considering what happened at the school." Callie said back as we looked at each other.

"I'm fine, and I'll tell you a secret. Derek's alive. He's been coming over since that night." I said with a smile.

Callie smiled and hugged me before saying that she was going to sleep.

I went into my room and crashed onto my bed. I couldn't help but wonder what was happening to Scott since tonight was a full moon. I hope he didn't try to hurt anyone, or himself. Is that why the hunters went after Callie? I can't seem to figure out why they would even be in town, unless it has to do with Kate. I hate her so much for what she did to Derek's family and I can't wait to get my hands on her, which reminds me, why in the hell is Allison so close to her? Kate must've kept the Hale fire quiet, or her brother, Chris, wouldn't have let her near Allison.

I was brought out of my thoughts when my phone rung. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Allison.

"Hey Allison." I said as I answered my phone.

"Hey Zaira. How are you?" Allison asked.

"I'm good. How are you?" I asked back.

"I'm good. Can I ask you a question?" Allison asked and I figured that it probably had something to do with Kate.

"Sure." I replied.

"How do you know my aunt Kate?" Allison asked and she just confirmed my thoughts.

"Why do you ask?" I asked back.

"She said that you looked like a girl that she grew up with, and when you turned and waved she whispered to herself something about it couldn't be you or something like that." Allison replied and I knew that Kate just screwed up.

"I grew up with Kate. I didn't know her personally, but she dated one of my best friends, and used him. Now, he keeps himself guarded and I'm having trouble breaking through the walls he built because of her." I said with anger.

"Oh! I didn't know." Allison said back with sadness in her voice.

"It's ok Allie. I shouldn't have said that since she is your aunt. I'm just having an off day." I said.

"It's ok. I probably would've been the same way if the roles were reversed, so don't worry about it." Allison said with a smile in her voice.

We talked for a little while longer, then we hung up because we both had a long day ahead of us.

I don't think Allison has any idea of what's going on around her. I hate lying to her, but it's for her own good. I love Allison like a sister, but I don't want her in this life. She deserves to live a normal life. We all do.

I wish I knew what happened to Scott, Stiles, or Derek because now I'm getting worried since I haven't heard from any of them. I wonder if I try to relax, then maybe I'll fall asleep, and I'll wake up and know that everything is ok.

I just lie in my bed and try to relax. It must've worked because the next thing I know, I'm being woken up by my phone vibrating. I look at the screen and see that it's a text from Stiles telling me to be ready because he and Scott are on their way to get me.

"I wonder what this is all about." I whisper to myself as I noticed I was still in my clothes from school.

I went downstairs and sat in the living room waiting on the boys. When they got there, I noticed that they were in Derek's car, which I would ask about later, and got in.

Scott drove off and I didn't realize what we were getting ourselves into.


	11. Wolf's Bane

"I know this is probably a stupid question, but why are you driving Derek's car?" I asked as I looked at Scott.

"It's a long story, but Derek is going after the Alpha, and we're driving his car to keep the hunters busy." Scott replied as he pressed on the gas pedal.

I looked behind us and noticed that a Tahoe was following us, and I guessed that either Kate or Chris was driving, but it was most likely Kate because when we sped up, so did the Tahoe.

"That bitch needs to get a life." I mumbled to myself as I turned back around.

Stiles glanced back at me, but said nothing. They had no idea what she put me through. I didn't tell Alexa the whole story and I don't think that Derek knows either. You see, Kate knew that Derek had a best friend and did everything she could to tear our friendship apart, which worked by the way, till she killed his family. She hated the fact that when it came down to it, Derek would choose me over her, and she knew he would, so she made up lies, and he believed them. The only one who knew what was going on was Laura.

I shook my head and noticed that we were heading into the ironworks. I held on for dear life, and watched as Stiles jumped in the backseat with me, and Scott threw open the door, so Derek could get in. Derek dove into the car and Scott sped off as shots hit the car from Chris shooting at us.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?!" Scott yelled at Derek as he drove off.

"Damn it! I had him!" Derek yelled as he hit the dashboard.

"Who, the Alpha?" Stiles asked.

"Yes! He was right in front of me and the freaking police showed up." Derek said angrily.

I felt bad for him because he's being blamed for something he didn't do, and he's being hunted by the Argent's. This can't get any worse.

"Oh, hey, they're just doing their jobs…" Stiles said as Derek gave him a look.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek said as he looked over at Scott.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it." Scott argued back.

Before I could say anything, Stiles said, "All right. How did you find him?"

Derek kept his mouth shut and turned his head to look at the window.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, both of us. Or just him. I'll be back here." Stiles said as he shrank back into the backseat.

I giggled and Stiles gave me a look. I smiled innocently and listened to what Derek was telling Scott.

"Look, the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris." Derek started before Stiles interrupted him by asking, "Our chemistry teacher?"

"Why him?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet." Derek replied.

"What's the second?" Scott asked.

"Some kind of symbol." Derek said as he pulled out a piece of paper with some type of picture on it.

Scott groaned and I covered my mouth in shock.

"What? You know what this is?" Derek asked Scott.

"I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace." Scott replied as he shifted gears.

Scott dropped me off at home. I waved good-bye and headed inside.

I walked upstairs quietly, and went to bed. I didn't even get a few hours of sleep before Callie came to wake me up.

I got up, showered, and got dressed. I grabbed my messenger bag and my leather jacket, and headed out to my car with Callie.

"You ok girl?" Callie asked as I drove us to school.

"Yeah. I didn't sleep too well." I replied.

Callie didn't get to reply back because we pulled up to the school.

We walked into the school, grabbed our books, and headed to class.

After class, I noticed Jackson talking to Scott and I knew that it couldn't be good. I walked over to them just as Jackson left.

"What did he want?" I asked as I stood next to Scott.

"He knows." was all Scott said before he went to go find Stiles.

"OMG! If Jackson knows, then this could end badly." I mumbled as I headed to my locker.

After class I walked to my locker, grabbed my bad, and headed to the lunch room. When I got there, everyone was looking at Scott, and I figured out why because I saw Jackson standing in a corner smirking.

"Jackson got under Scott's skin." Callie said as she walked up to me.

"Don't listen to him Scott. He's just jealous." I said as I hugged Scott from behind.

Scott relaxed a little and squeezed my arm to let me know that he was ok, and I left to go finish school so I could go home.

After school, Stiles grabbed me and told me that he needed me for something, so I gave my keys to Callie and told her that I would see her at the game.

When we entered Stiles' room, I crashed on the bed and noticed Derek before he did.

"Hey Stiles!" Sheriff Stilinsky yelled.

"Yo… D-Derek. I, um…" Stiles stuttered as he ran to his door, and blocked it, so his dad couldn't see inside.

"What'd you say?" Sheriff Stilinsky asked.

"What? I said "Yo, Dad."" Stiles replied.

"Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm going to be there tonight. I mean, your first game." Sheriff Stilinsky said.

"My first game. Gosh, great. Awesome. Uh, good." Stiles said.

"I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you." Sheriff Stilinsky said.

"Thanks. Me, too. I'm happy and proud of myself." Stiles said.

"So they're really gonna let you play, right?" Sheriff Stilinsky asked.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm first line. Believe that?" Stiles said.

"I'm very proud." Sheriff Stilinsky said.

"Oh, me too. Again, I'm… Oh." Stiles said before his dad hugged him.

"See you later. Bye Zaira." Sheriff Stilinsky said as he walked away.

"Take it easy." Stiles said.

"Bye Mr. Stilinsky." I replied before Stiles walked into his room, only to be slammed into it by Derek.

"If you say one word…" Derek started before Stiles interrupted him.

"Oh, what, you mean, like, "Hey, Dad, Derek Hale's in my room. Bring your gun"? Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy." Stiles said while popping his hand on Derek's jacket.

I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing when I saw Derek's expression, but couldn't keep myself from laughing when Derek jumped at Stiles and he scurried off.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked.

"No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try." Stiles said back.

Derek shrugged his shoulders and Stiles went on.

"The night we were trapped in the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there." Stiles said.

"So?" Derek asked.

"So it wasn't Scott." Stiles said.

"Well, can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked.

"No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can." Stiles said before he turned around and faced his computer.

I decided to listen to my IPod and work on my school work. That didn't last long because Derek sat in the chair next to bed.

"You ok?" I asked as I looked over to him.

"Peachy." Derek replied bluntly.

"Funny, but after this you'll change your tone." I said back with a smirk.

Derek smirked back, and shocked me when he grabbed my hand.

I squeezed his hand and pulled away as the door opened to reveal my friend, Danny. I love that boy. He may be gay and all, but he knows how to make you smile, even on your bad days.

I couldn't help but notice the looks that Danny was giving Derek and I tried my hardest not to giggle.

Stiles made my day when he told Derek, or as Danny now knows him as Miguel, to change into one of his shirts. Derek looked like he was about to kill Stiles, but took his shirt off anyway. I tried so hard not to melt at the sight.

"Stiles?" Derek asked.

"Yes?" Stiles asked back.

"This… No fit." Derek said as he pulled at Stiles' shirt to prove his point.

"Then try something else on." Stiles answered back as he turned back around to face Danny.

"Sorry. Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think Danny?" Stiles asked as he popped Danny's arm.

"Huh?" Danny asked kind of stunned.

"The shirt." Stiles answered.

Danny sighed before answering, "It's… It's not really his color."

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny Boy?" Stiles asked.

"You're a horrible person." Danny said back.

"I know. It keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text. " Stiles said.

"Stiles! None of these fit." Derek yelled.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text." Danny said before going back to Stiles' computer and typing away.

After a couple of minutes, Derek finally got a shirt a fits and put it on. I was happy about that because I felt really uncomfortable with Danny staring at my man. I know, I'm probably sounding cruel, but hey, Derek is my man, well sort of. Anyways, I was pulled out of my thoughts when Danny sighed.

"There. This text was sent from a computer. This one." Danny said as we all gathered around the computer.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right." Stiles said as we all looked at the account name that read, **Melissa McCall**.

I was shocked when I saw her name, and knew that something wasn't right. I guess Derek felt me tense up because he reached down, grabbed my hand, and gave it a light squeeze. I squeezed back to let him know that I was ok, but I was still confused.

Stiles, Derek, and I left to go to the hospital to figure out who sent that text from Mrs. McCall's computer.

Stiles was talking to Scott on the phone, and I couldn't help but laugh when Derek grabbed Stiles' arm. I just stayed quiet and texted Callie to let her know where I was, and to keep me posted about the game, and to keep an eye on Scott and Jackson. She said she would and to be careful. I'm glad she transferred here because I don't where I would be if she wasn't here.

I almost fell out in the floor when Derek slammed Stiles' headed into the steering wheel. I got out with Stiles and couldn't help the smile that was on my face.

"Shut up." Stiles said as we headed inside.

"You deserved it." I said back.

We walked around and couldn't find anyone, so Stiles called Derek.

"Yeah, I said I can't find her." Stiles said.

"Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle." Derek said back.

When we looked inside Peter's room, we saw that he wasn't there.

"Yeah, well, he's not here either." Stiles said.

"What?" Derek asked.

"He's not here. He's gone, Derek." Stiles said.

"Stiles, you and Zaira get out of there right now. It's him! He's the Alpha Get out!" Derek yelled as Stiles put his phone down.

We stepped out of the room only to be greeted by Peter Hale himself.

"You must be Stiles, and hello Zaira." Peter said as he looked at us with a slight grin.

Stiles grabbed my hand and when we turned to walk away, Peter's nurse, Jennifer, came up to us and blocked our path.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." Jennifer said as she looked between Stiles and I.

"You… And him. You're the one who… Oh, my… And he's… Oh, my God, I'm gonna die. We're gonna die." Stiles said as he put me close to him and the wall.

Before we knew it, Derek came out of nowhere and elbowed Jennifer in her nose.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse." Peter said looking at Derek.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way." Derek said talking to me and Stiles.

"Oh damn." Stiles said before he got on the ground and pulled me with him.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose. One of my own family?" Peter said before Derek growled and attacked him.

Stiles pulled me behind a nurse's desk and we just stayed there till the coast was clear. I was trying to hide my fear, but I guess I didn't do too good of a job because Stiles whispered, "It'll be ok Zaira. He'll be ok."

I nodded my head in understanding and covered my ears because I didn't want to hear what Peter was saying about Laura. Tears threatened to spill over the more he talked about her. I shook my head and told myself that I would be strong and not let anything get to me at the moment. I covered my mouth to keep myself from screaming when I saw Derek get thrown through a glass window.

Derek glanced my way for a quick second before he crawled away. Peter followed him, and I have no idea what was said between the two of them because Stiles grabbed me, dragged me to his jeep, and drove off.

"Be careful Derek. Please come home in one piece." I whispered as Stiles sped out of the parking lot.


	12. Co-Captain

Stiles kept driving till we reached the school. We both got out and headed inside the school.

"Do you think Peter got to him?" Stiles asked as we ran to the locker room.

"I don't know Stiles, but I hope not." I replied as we got closer to the locker room.

Luckily for us that Derek and Peter were already gone by the time we got there.

"Dude, we have a huge problem." Stiles said as we ran inside the locker room.

"Trust me… I know." Scott replied back.

After Scott got dressed, Stiles took us home.

"You sure you'll be ok here by yourself?" Scott asked as I got out.

"Yes Scott, I'm sure." I replied as I shooed them off before they decided to stay.

I watched as Stiles drove off before I headed inside. I went into my room and almost screamed when I saw Derek and Peter standing in the middle of my room.

"What the hell? Are you trying to scare me to death?" I asked as I tried to calm my breathing.

They didn't say a word, but I knew what Peter did to Scott, so I watched their every move.

"It's good to see you too, Zaira. You look so much like your mother." Peter said as he smiled at me.

I didn't reply back because honestly, I didn't know what to say. I glanced over at Derek and noticed that he wouldn't even look at me.

"So… Are you here to kill me or what?" I asked as I looked at Peter.

Peter chuckled before replying, "I'm not here to kill you sweetheart. I'm here just to talk. We have a lot of catching up to do."

I gave Peter a wary look before agreeing and sitting on my bed.

We talked for a while before Peter said that he and Derek had to go. I agreed and acted like a good host, and walked them to the door, even though they used my window to get in.

"It was good to see you again Zaira and I hope that we'll get to see more of each other." Peter said as he walked out the door.

"You too." was all I could manage to say because honestly, I was scared to death.

After they were gone, I went back up to my room and tried to lock my window, but Derek opened it before I could.

"I don't know if I should call the cops or scream for Scott. Why in the hell would you bring him here?!" I yelled at Derek.

"It's not what it looks like." Derek said back.

"Not what it looks like. Really? Because it looks like you're betraying me, Scott, and Stiles." I said as I looked at him.

Derek didn't say anything, but looked at the ground.

"That's what I thought. I don't know what you two talked about at the hospital or with Scott, but I do know that I don't want to be a part of it. I'll tell you this that if I have to choose between you and Scott, then I'm going to choose Scott." I said as that got Derek's attention because he looked up at me.

I turned to walk away, but Derek caught my wrist. I glanced down at my wrist before I looked up at him.

"Look Zaira, I don't know what you want me to say. I'm doing this to protect you. Peter could kill you and not think twice about it." Derek said as he held my gaze.

"The only thing I want you to do is let me in. I'm not using you or anything like Kate did. I'm not like her and you know it. I know you're protecting me, but I'm getting tired of all the secrets." I said back as tears threatened to fall.

Derek didn't say anything, but back me into a wall and kiss me. I was shocked at first, but gave in, and kissed him back. I don't know what came over Derek, but maybe I finally broke those walls that he put up.

When we broke apart, I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips.

"What was that for?" I asked as I looked at Derek.

Derek didn't say anything, but pecked my lips before he jumped out my window and ran off.

"What the hell? What was that all about? Maybe I'm finally getting through." I said out loud to myself as I got ready for bed.

The next day, Scott and Stiles came to pick me up because they wanted to hang out or something like that, I don't really know anymore with them.

"Why are we going to an abandoned lot?" I asked as Stiles drove us to some lot.

Neither of them said a word as we came up on Jackson and Mr. Argent.

"Yo." Scott said.

"What's up?" Stiles asked.

I just sat back and hid my face from Mr. Argent.

"Is everything ok?" Scott asked.

"Hey, Scott. Your friend here was having car trouble. We're just taking a look." Mr. Argent said.

"Wow." Stiles said as I had to cover my mouth to keep from saying anything.

"There's a shop right down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck." Scott said.

"Yeah. You want a ride?" Stiles asked.

I watched as Scott opened the door and knew that something was off about this situation.

"Hey, come on, Jackson. You're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself." Stiles said while making me gag.

Scott gave Jackson a look and Jackson started walking toward us, when Mr. Argent said, "Hey, boys."

Mr. Argent went to the driver's side of Jackson's car, leaned in, and started the car.

"Told you I knew a few things about cars." Mr. Argent said before he shut the door and walked away.

I got out of the jeep with Stiles when Mr. Argent left. I couldn't shake this feeling that he had something to do with Jackson's car trouble, but I didn't know how to prove it. I shook those thoughts out of my head and listened as Scott went off on Jackson.

Well, actually, I didn't even hear their conversation because Callie called me. I walked off and took the call.

"Hey, girl. Is everything ok?" I asked as I answered.

"Where are you?" Callie asked.

"I'm with Scott and Stiles. Is everything ok?" I asked again.

"Can you swing by my house when you're done?" Callie asked and that's when I noticed that something was wrong.

"Sure. I'll be there soon." I said as I hung up.

I walked back over to the boys, right as Jackson left. I noticed that Scott was really mad and Stiles was confused. I went over to Scott and hugged him.

"I love you both, but I need to get to Callie. I think she's in trouble." I said as I pulled away from Scott. I also noticed that Stiles had this look on his face like he was going to kill anyone that hurt Callie.

We got back in the jeep and headed to Callie's house. When we got there, I noticed that my car was sitting in her driveway.

The boys dropped me off and I told them that I would call them when I knew what was up. They left and I headed into the house, with my gun drawn of course. I knew that something didn't feel right, but I shook off the feeling, and headed upstairs.

I made a big mistake coming upstairs because when I got to the top, I was attacked by Bryson. I fought him off, but ended up being attacked by Kai as well. They overpowered me, tied me up, and dragged me into Callie's room.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Ryder said as he looked at me.

I just glared at him and watched as he smirked.

"What? Aren't you glad to see me?" Ryder asked as he walked over to me, Kai, and Bryson.

"Not in the least." I spat back.

"Oh, well. I'll get to have my fun later, but for now we have somewhere to be." Ryder said as he took me from Kai and Bryson.

They followed us out and watched as Ryder drove me somewhere. I was surprised when I noticed that we were at the Hale house.

"Glad to see that you remember this place, but that's not where we're going." Ryder said as he dragged me to some type of gate that led underground.

I stayed quiet as I heard Kate explain something to Allison. I heard something growl and I knew that it was Derek.

"Seems like your boy toy is having fun." Ryder said with a smirk while I bit my tongue.

I couldn't believe what was happening. My worst nightmare came true. Kate had Derek chained up and was torturing him. I tried to keep myself calm, but that wasn't working.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered to Ryder.

"You already know the answer sweetheart." was all Ryder said.

What the hell was he talking about? I'm so confused right now. I hope that Allison sees me and begs Kate to let me go. I don't like where this is going, and I sure as hell don't want to be a puppet for whatever Kate wants to do with Derek.

My head hurts so much right now, so I'm going to breathe and try to figure out a way to get both me and Derek out of this mess. Where was Scott and Stiles when I need them? I hope Kate didn't get to them. Where is Peter? Yes, I said his name. I wouldn't care if it was him that saved us.

I felt Ryder pull me into the room, just as Kate said something to Allison. I glared at Kate and gave a look to Allison. Before anyone could say a word, Derek roared when he saw me.


	13. Formality

Kate smirked as Ryder dragged me across the room and chained me to the wall before she went over to this table that held some type of machine. She turned a dial and Derek screamed as he got electrocuted.

I turned my head as tears fell down my face.

"What are you doing to him? Is that gonna kill him?" Allison asked.

"Oh, come on, kiddo. Don't get all ethical on me now." Kate said back.

I squeezed my eyes shut as Derek screamed again.

"What is he?" Allison asked.

"Shape-shifter. Lycan. Werewolf. To me, he's just another dumb animal." Kate said with a laugh as she electrocuted Derek again.

Ryder forced me to look at Derek and when I did, I had to bite my lip to keep myself from crying.

"Come here. See these right here? These are canines, also known as fangs. Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you'd find on those cute little leaf-eating herbivores, is it?" Kate said as Allison walked closer to her and Derek.

"This is a joke to you?" Allison asked as she gave Kate a look.

"Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?" Kate said as I rolled my eyes.

"So, it was him at the high school and all the other animal attacks?" Allison asked.

"There's actually three of them. Another younger one like him called the Beta, and then there's the Alpha. Alpha's the pack leader. Bigger, stronger, nastier. Those are the real ugly mother…" Kate said as she led Allison out of the room.

"I guess this is good-bye sweetheart. I'll see you soon." Ryder said as he lifted up my head, forced his lips onto mine, and walked out after Kate and Allison.

"Derek, are you ok?" I whispered as I looked over to him.

"I'll be fine when we get out of here." Derek replied.

I giggled and I swear I saw a smile grace his lips.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Derek asked as we watched the door.

"No. He didn't." I replied before Kate walked back in.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Kate said as she walked over to me.

I glared at her, but that only made her smirk.

"Haven't seen you since forever." Kate asked.

"Like I would want to see you after what you did." I spat before Kate slapped me.

"Is this your new toy Derek? She's cute, I guess, but she's not your type." Kate said with a laugh.

Derek didn't say a word, but I did. "Oh, so, you're his type. Some crazy bitch that kills innocent people."

Kate turned around and slapped me hard before replying, "I would watch your mouth sweetie before you get hurt."

Kate walked over to the table and started looking through Derek's stuff while saying, "Come on, Derek. He killed your sister. Now, either you're not telling me because, well, you want to kill him yourself, or, for some reason, you're protecting him."

I watched as Kate took money from Derek's wallet and put it in her pocket, and then she took out Derek's license and walked over to him.

Kate chuckled while saying, "Look at that sour face. I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying, "Smile, Derek. Why don't you smile more?" Don't you just want to kick those people in the face?"

I wanted to kill Kate so freaking bad, but because I was chained to the wall, that would have to wait.

"I can think of one." Derek replied as he looked at Kate.

"Promise? 'Cause if I thought you'd be that much fun, I'll let you go." Kate said back with a smile.

I snorted, but I don't think Kate heard it because she walked back over to the table and sighed before saying, "All right, let's see. Nothing, nothing, nothing. God, I hate this detective crap."

"Are you gonna torture me, or are you just gonna talk me to death, huh?" Derek asked.

"Oh, sweetie, I don't… I don't wanna torture you. I just want to catch up." Kate said before she turned around, giggled, and started talking again. "Remember all the fun we had together?"

"Like the time you burned my family alive?" Derek asked.

Kate chuckled before replying, "No, I was thinking more about the hot, crazy sex we had. But the fire thing, yeah, that was fun, too."

I watched as Derek tried to lunge at Kate, but couldn't quite reach her, and that caused her to laugh.

"I love how much you hate me. Remember how this felt?" Kate asked as she licked up Derek's chest.

I turned my head in disgust and heard Derek roar and snap his canines at Kate. I turned my head back around to see what would happen next.

"Mmm, sweetheart, I really don't want to torture you. But he does." Kate said as some older man came in and she left.

I knew this wouldn't be good because the man looked over at me and smirked. I shivered under his glance, but that only made the man smirk grow.

Derek growled at the man, so the man walked over to Derek and started beating him. After a while Kate came back in, and the man stepped out of the room.

Kate listened to the voice mail on her phone before she hung up and sighed.

"Unfortunately, Derek, if you're not gonna talk, I'm just gonna have to kill you. So, say hi to your sister for me." Kate said as she got ready to turn the dial, but stopped.

"You did tell her about me, didn't you? The truth about the fire? Or did you?" Kate asked as she got up from her chair, while Derek hung his head.

I knew that he didn't tell anyone about Kate or the fire, but he didn't have to tell me because I figured it out all on my own.

Kate gasped when Derek didn't answer her, but continued on talking. "Did you tell anybody? Oh, sweetie, that's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face. It happens. Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super-hot girl who comes from a family that kills werewolves."

I saw that Derek was crumbling and I had to figure out a way to help him, but I kept coming up with nothing.

"Is that ironic? Is it ironic that you're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack again?" Kate continued and I knew that she was doing this to break Derek, and to me, it was working.

Kate chuckled before continuing, again, "We're just a little bit of history repeating."

Kate walked over to the table, but stopped by the chair and said, "History repeating."

"It's not Jackson, is it? Oh, no, no, no, he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but he's not in love with Allison. Not like Scott." Kate said as she walked up to Derek. Kate walked out of the basement, but the man from before walked back into the room.

"I'm back." the man said as he looked over at me.

I snorted and was about to reply, but Derek gave me a look to shut up, so I did just to stay alive.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue." the man said as he bent down to my level, since I was sitting on the ground.

I turned my head, but the man grabbed me and forced me to face him.

"You will speak soon enough." the man said before he walked back over to Derek to beat on him some more.

***Callie's POV***

After the boys, that broke into my house, left with Zaira, I knew that something wasn't right. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew it had to do with Kate. That bitch did a lot to Zaira, and I would kill Kate if I got the chance.

I tried to call Zaira, but it went straight to voice mail. I knew that she wanted to go to the winter formal on Friday, but now she wouldn't be able to. I tried calling her again, but it went straight to voice mail, again.

I didn't know what to do, so I just went to the living room, and waited for a phone call, or anything to let me know that my friends were ok. I would go out and try to find them, but those damn bastards took all my weapons.

The next time I see them, I'm going to kill them. Mark my words. This isn't over until someone is dead.


	14. Code Breaker

After the man beat on Derek for a while, he left for some time, saying something about his hand or something. I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention. I still couldn't believe that I was missing my winter formal because of some bitch.

After a while of sitting in the cold basement, Derek and I heard a distant howl, and I figured that it had to be Scott. I glanced over at Derek as he scrunched up his face before he let out a howl of his own. I shivered at the sound of his howl, and prayed that Scott would know where we were.

After Derek was done howling, the man came back into the room, and turned on the light thing that was pointed at Derek while saying, "Ready to have some more fun?"

"To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting. So I brought some help. But I need to warn you. I use to play in college." the man said as he walked over to Derek with a bat.

I held my breath as the man swung the bat at Derek, but was shocked when Derek caught the bat with one hand.

"I brought a little help, too." Derek said while the guy looked over his shoulder at the door, where someone was standing. My guess was Scott, but I wasn't for sure till he walked into the room after Derek punched the man in the face, and knocked him out.

"Thank God, it's you." I said as Scott walked into the light.

"Zaira? What the hell are you doing here?" Scott asked as he ran over to me and unchained me.

"I was dragged here. Why else would I be here?" I replied as we walked over to Derek, who had ripped off the tape thing, or whatever it's called.

"Scott, help me with this." Derek said, referring to the other chain.

"No." Scott replied.

"What?" Derek and I asked at the same time.

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter." Scott said.

"You really want to talk about this right now?" Derek asked, and I was wondering the same thing.

"He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them." Scott said and I was going to say something about that, but Derek beat me to it.

"So what?" Derek yelled at Scott.

"So tell me how to stop him." Scott said.

"You can't! All right? Now… I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of this right now! Get me out right now!" Derek yelled at Scott.

"Scott, look I don't care what happens anymore, but get Derek out. I don't want to know what Kate has planned next, so stop being an ass and help Derek." I said as I looked at Scott.

"Promise you'll help me." Scott said completely ignoring me.

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend, huh? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott. You're 16 years old. You're a child." Derek yelled at Scott and I hoped that, that sunk in with Scott.

"Maybe you're right. But I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied. Remember this?" Scott asked as he showed Derek a picture of a deer with a spiral on its side.

I couldn't believe what I was looking at. That meant that Peter killed Laura on purpose just to become Alpha. That made me hate him even more.

"This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hill, right?" Scott asked.

"Where did you get that?" Derek asked.

"My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you want to know who it was? Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help me." Scott said.

My heart sunk as I watched Derek lean back against the cage, breathing heavy. I didn't know what to say or do.

"Just say you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other…" Scott started to say, but stopped when Derek broke the other chain.

I was shocked, but then again I wasn't because I knew Derek was stronger than he looked.

"I'll help you." Derek said as he rubbed his wrist.

I went over to the table and grabbed everything that was on it.

"This belongs to you." I said as I handed Scott his phone.

"And… this belongs to you." I said as I handed Derek all of his stuff.

"I still don't understand why you're here, Zaira." Scott said as we headed out of the basement.

Before I could answer, Derek panted, "Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. It was… It was kind of like it was…" Derek said before Scott interrupted him.

"No, don't say, "too easy." People say "too easy" and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy." Scott said to Derek.

I stood next to Derek and hoped that we would all get out of this alive.

Derek sighed before saying, "Fine. You're right."

"Thank you." Scott said while turning back around.

Before we knew it, Derek was hit with an arrow and was down. I dropped next to him as another arrow hit him in the leg. I helped Derek break the arrows and followed him as he grabbed Scott and told him to get up and run.

Derek dropped to the ground, but threw Scott ahead of him and told him to run. I dropped next to Derek and tried to pull him up.

"Get out of here Zaira." Derek groaned as he tried to hide the pain in his voice.

"I'm not leaving you again. I can't lose you again, Derek." I replied as Derek looked up at me.

I looked up as Allison walked over to Scott. They talked and I hoped that she would forgive Scott for everything, but at the moment, I don't think that she will.

Kate walked up groaning about something, and saying something about killing Scott and Derek before she shot Derek.

Derek fell back and I caught his head in my lap.

"This may sound a little off, but you're beautiful." Derek said as he looked up at me.

"It doesn't sound off at all, and thank you." I replied before I leaned down and kissed him.

Everything around us seemed to stop, but we came back to reality when Mr. Argent showed up, and shot his gun at a tree behind Kate's head. I was happy that he did something to help save Scott, but I was scared when the door creaked open.

I left Derek where he was, actually, he told me to go help Scott, and stood next to Allison just to make sure she would be safe.

"What is it?" Allison asked.

"It's the Alpha." Scott replied as his eyes turned gold.

Peter ran around us and knocked us all down till Kate was the only one standing. I laughed at Kate because she was telling Peter to come on, when she had no idea what was in store for her.

Peter popped up next to Kate, grabbed her wrist, and made her shoot all the bullets in her gun in the air as he bent her arm back, and he broke her wrist, so she dropped the gun. Then he grabbed her by the throat and threw her onto the porch before dragging her into the house.

"No!" Allison yelled as she got up and ran into the house.

I got up and ran in after her, only to stop in the doorway and see Peter holding Kate by the throat with his claws.

"She is beautiful, Kate. She looks like you. Probably not as damaged. So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it. And I'll let her live." Peter said as I placed my arm in front of Allison.

I glared at Peter to let him know that he would have to kill me before he touched Allison.

"I'm sorry." Kate gasped before Peter ripped her throat out.

I stopped Allison from running over to her aunt. I felt bad for her, but I didn't feel like explaining to Scott why I let his girlfriend die.

Kate fell to the floor, dead, and I knew she was thinking about what she did before she hit the ground.

"I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology didn't sound very sincere." Peter said as he started to walk towards me and Allison.

We backed up just an inch before Scott walked up, growling. We looked to our right, I think, and saw Derek coming around the corner.

"Run!" Scott told us, and we did just that and ran straight to Mr. Argent.

I couldn't help but wonder what would happen to Derek and Scott since they were facing off against an Alpha. I just prayed that both of them came out alive.

Allison and I looked up when we heard glass shattering, and saw Scott lying on the ground after being thrown through a window.

The Alpha followed and I couldn't help but be frightened because this was the first time I actually got to see it up close. We heard tires screeching, and saw Jackson and Stiles get out of Jackson's car.

Stiles threw this bottle of something, Lydia called it something the night of the school attack, but I forgot what it was called, but the Alpha caught it, and growled.

"Oh, damn." Stiles said as he backed up.

"Allison!" Scott yelled as he threw Allison her bow, who caught it, loaded an arrow in it, and shot it at the bottle, shattering it, and sending the alpha into flames.

Jackson then threw another bottle at the Alpha, and caught the rest of its body on fire.

The Alpha started making its way towards Allison and I before Scott yelled, "No!" and jumped up and then kicked the Alpha away from us, sending him to the ground by a tree, gasping for air.

I watched as Allison went over to Scott and kiss him. I was so proud of her, even though she shot my man, but I wasn't going to hold that against her.

Scott suddenly turned his head and saw Derek walking over to his uncle, which I did as well, but stopping to stand next to Scott.

"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family… What am I supposed to do?" Scott asked Derek, who we were all waiting on to answer.

Everyone was waiting for something to happen, and I was shocked when I felt Allison grip my arm. I grabbed her hand that was on my arm, and gave it a squeeze to let her know that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Wait! No, no! Don't!" Scott yelled as Derek raised his claws and sliced Peter's throat.

Mr. Argent hugged Allison close as she buried her head in his neck. Mr. Argent also pulled me to him, which I was grateful for, and hugged me as well.

"I'm the Alpha now." Derek said in a deep voice, which scared me by the way.

***Callie's POV***

I still haven't heard from Zaira, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, or Jackson, and I'm starting to get worried. I was about to call Stiles, when I heard his jeep pull up.

I ran to the door, opened it, and hugged Stiles as tight as I could.

"It's over now." Stiles said as I led him to my living room.

"What do you mean? Is Zaira ok?" I asked and prayed that she was alive.

"Yes, Zaira is ok, and Derek is the new Alpha now." Stiles replied and I was grateful to know that Zaira was alive, but I didn't know how to react about Derek.

Stiles didn't say much after that and I got the feeling that there was something else on his mind, but what.

I decided to be bold and take matters into my own hands.

I grabbed Stiles' face and kissed him. He sat there shocked for quite some time, so I pulled away, but didn't get far because he grabbed my face and kissed me. I don't know where this will leave us or where it will go, but I hope that something good comes out of it.

***Zaira's POV* **

I just sat at the top of the stairs not knowing what to say or think at the moment.

What's going to happen now? What do I do now? Do I stay? Or do I leave? I'm so fucking confused right now.

I was about to say something to Derek when the front door opened and Jackson walked in.

"Derek. Derek!" Jackson yelled as he searched for Derek.

Derek stood at the top of the stairs, and Jackson jumped a little.

"I…I helped you. I helped save you. Okay, you got what you wanted. You got what you wanted. Now it's my turn to get what I want." Jackson said before Derek jumped off the top of the stairs, and landed on the floor in front of Jackson.

Derek gave Jackson a wicked grin before giving Jackson what he wanted, the bite.

After that I pretty much left, well tried to leave anyway, but Derek caught my wrist.

"I have to go, Derek." I said as I turned to look at him.

"No, actually, you don't." Derek said back with an evil look.

"You can't scare me Derek. I'm not some stupid kid that wants you to bite them. I'm leaving." I spat back as I turned back around and headed for the door, only to be pinned to it.

I looked up at Derek and his eyes had changed from green to red.

"What do you want from me? You don't want to let me in, but yet you want me to stay by you. Just tell me straight up what you want." I demanded as I looked at Derek.

"I…I want you to stay. There are you happy, now." Derek said as he pulled back from me.

"Yes, actually, I am happy." I said back as I took a step toward Derek.

I jumped on him and hugged him tight and felt him hug me back.

Derek drove me home, and stayed by me the whole night. I don't know what lies ahead, but I do know that I hope we'll be by each other's sides no matter what.

"Zaira." Derek said.

"Yeah, Derek." I said back.

After a long pause, Derek finally said, "I love you."

I was stunned. Did Derek Hale just say he loved me? After all this time, I finally heard the 3 words I've been wanting to hear.

"I love you, too, Derek." I said back before I kissed him.

Derek kissed back, and let's just say that, that night was the best night of my life. Guess dreams do come true, or maybe I'm just good at getting what I want. Who knows?


End file.
